Mr Nice Guy
by jessie 33
Summary: Dallas TV show, I do not own any rights, this is a fanfiction, I wrote because Dallas is my #1 favourite show.
1. Chapter 1

Mr nice guy CHAPTER 1..

JR was alone sitting at the office, he pulls out a picture of Sue Ellen and John Ross ,and smiles. Damn, your a fool, you finally got your wish. She found someone, who she really seems to have fallen head over heels in love with.. Sugar, I love you, I won't ruin it this time.. It is my fault your with him right now..

Sue Ellen was at her Penthouse apartment waiting for Scott, to get home from work,

Daydreaming about when she meet Scott Ryan sitting, by the window she remembered the first time she meet him.. Her car staled at 1am in the morning, after working at Valentine's too late. She called for help, but they said it would be 1hour.. Scott drove up with his Partner, and looked at the car, and knew what was wrong and fixed it.. He followed her home to make sure she made it.. He walked her to the door, and asked her , if she would mind if he asked her out sometime.. Sue Ellen gave her number and smiled thinking he would never call..

1 week later..  
>Sue Ellen runs to the phone while putting her groceries down,.<br>"Hello"  
>"Hi Sue Ellen"<br>"Hello, who is this"?  
>"Great , you don't remember my voice".<br>"No, OMG is this Scott"?

"Yes, it is" .  
>"Hi, I didn't think you would call"?<br>"Why?

"I dunno, I thought you were being nice".  
>"No, I would like to go out friday if it is ok".<br>"I would love it, pick me at up around 7".  
>"Sure thing.. Bye"<p>

" Bye yourself"

Sue Ellen was happy and ran ,and put her groceries away, wow this is the first date since her and JR split up.. "Forget about him Sue Ellen, I forgot to ask where we are going.. Oh well, I will dress casual".

Friday came and Scott picked her up, and he was dressed in jeans, and nice shirt.. "Wow, am I over dressed"?  
>"No, you look wonderful, come on".<br>Sue Ellen locked the door and walked to the car..  
>Sue Ellen laughed," we are going to a Chinese restaurant.. Oh Man another Cliff".<br>"What who is Cliff"?  
>"Oh, a friend.. You don't like Chinese"?<br>"Yeah, it is fine, at least here we don't get boxes"  
>Scott smiled, "let's eat"<br>Sue Ellen had a wonderful time, and couldn't believe Scott took her bowling..  
>She broke 2 nails but it was worth it.. Scott took her home, and kissed her and smiled, "I better go or I will not be able to keep my hands off of you".<br>"Thats ok"  
>"No, I will go, maybe next time, I don't want to push you".<br>She watched as Scott walked away

2 months later , she married Scott Ryan in a small ceremony, and she invited Pam and Bobby ,and Clayton and Ellie and John Ross only, she didn't want JR near them..

There wedding night was wonderful, they never made love Scott wanted to wait until their wedding night..  
>Sue Ellen thought he was so sweet and innocent, someone she truly needed in her life.<p>

Their wedding night.  
>They arrived at the penthouse ,and clothes were flying before the door was locked.. She helped him undo his pants as he was pulling off her dress, and he was roaming his hands down her back, and he pulled down her panties.. His mouth met her's in a full open mouth kiss, pulling her to the floor realizing he was going to take her now instead of the comfort of their bedroom.<br>She cried out his name and reached out her arms , he bent and feasted on her breasts, she pulled him close, and he knew she was ready. He mounted her adjusted her hips. Sue Ellen moaned at the gradual pressure of his entry.  
>Scott panted, hanging over her using his arms not wanting to put too much weight on her. . Her arms slide around his neck , and she kissed his him . "I want more Scott, more".<br>He groaned and surged into her deeper, and each plunge she screamed, and she loved the feel of him.. His thrusts turning more forceful.  
>Her body clenched him in strong spasms, extorting release, as they both shuddered violently and she thought it was an amazing feeling him climax inside of her.. She laid staring at him, Scott picked her up and carried her to bed..<p>

Sue Ellen loved remembering when they first wed, months later , she hated how she felt. What is it with me and husbands? Do I bring out the worst in them?

Sue Ellen fell asleep on the chair and heard the door opening and saw Scott coming in..  
>"Scott your home..? What are you doing up"?<br>"I couldn't sleep, I fell asleep here.. How was your day?  
>Ok , I don't really want to talk about my day".<br>"Is your kid still here"?  
>"Yes, John Ross is here, You know I have him every 2nd weekend.. He will go home in a couple of days".<br>"Hey , don't get mouthy Sue Ellen".  
>"Sorry, do you want a coffee before bed"?<br>"Yeah, get me one"  
>"Scott have you changed so much" ?<br>"What" ?  
>"Nothing, I will get your coffee".<p>

John Ross ran down the stairs," Mom, can I phone Dad, I need to ask him something"?  
>Sue Ellen looked at John Ross, "how about tomorrow"?<p>

"Ok Why not now"?  
>"Please John Ross"?<br>John Ross looks at Scott, "ok Mom, Can I have something to drink.?  
>"Sure, come on , I will get you something".<br>Sue Ellen put the kettle on for Scott first," What would you like"?  
>"Milk will be fine".<br>"How about cookies"?  
>"Mom , I m not a baby".<br>"I know John Ross, sorry".  
>"I'll have some, you baked them right"?<br>"Yeah, Chocolate chip Oatmeal and peanut butter".  
>"They are the ones, Dad loved".<br>"Yeah I know, Is that why you made them"?  
>"No:, Sue Ellen looks at Scott knowing hearing JR's name was getting him angry.<br>"Mom, I miss Dad", Sue Ellen turned to hand John Ross the milk. and without thinking said me too.  
>Scott jumped up, "really you miss the slime of a husband that walked all over you"?<br>"Scott not infront of John Ross please".  
>"Get upstairs now".<br>"Don't talk to him like that please".  
>Sue Ellen touched John Ross's hand," take the milk go to your room, please, stay there ok".<br>"Mom your going to be ok right"?  
>"Yes, Of course"<br>John Ross ran upstairs..  
>"Scott , I said it because he is his Father, I'm in love with you not JR"<br>Sue Ellen walks to get a mug and pours his coffee, Scott grabs her, and pushed her to the ground. "You like to be treated like garbage , then I will treat you that way".

" No Scott, please stop", Scott forced himself on Sue Ellen, and gets up and grabs his coffee, "see you upstairs in a minute". Sue Ellen got up ,and couldn't believe this is the man she married. Shaking she pulls herself together, and turns everything off and goes upstairs.  
>She went to John Ross's room, "Goodnight John Ross, Sorry."<br>"Mom he hurt you".  
>"No, he was just mad" .<br>"I'm taking you to Southfork tomorrow ok"  
>"No, I have another couple of days with you. Why don't you come with me"?<br>"No, I don't belong there anymore. Go to sleep".  
>John Ross pulls the blanket up to his neck and cried.<br>Sue Ellen walked into the bedroom, and got undressed and put her night gown on.  
>Looking in the mirror she was shocked he left bruises on her face, he never did that before..<br>"Sue Ellen come here now".  
>Sue Ellen wanted to scream but she thought to herself. You can do it Sue Ellen, as she walked and got in bed with Scott.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning John Ross, knocked on his Mother bedroom door, and Scott was angry and Sue Ellen tried to calm him down..  
>"I need to get his breakfast, he has no school today, I'm taking him to Southfork to be with his Father".<br>"Why he is here until Friday"?  
>"I don't think he is having fun here, he misses his Father and Grandma".<br>"He is a spoiled brat who needs to grow up".  
>"Please stop, he is right outside the door. I don't want him to be scared".<br>Scott jumps up and opens the door, "What do you want"?  
>"My Mom" .<br>"OMG, can't you go down to the kitchen, and make your own breakfast".?  
>"Yeah, but she normally comes down".<br>"Scott please" Sue Ellen runs to the bedroom door  
>"Go down she will be down in a minute". Slamming the door<br>John Ross goes to walk down the stairs, and he hears his Mother say. "Scott please stop this", John Ross hears a slap  
>John Ross runs downstairs, and sits at the table ,and puts his hands to his ears.."It is my fault, It is my fault".<br>Scott grabs Sue Ellen," I'm taking you to Southfork, but it will be with my Partner. He is picking me up at 10am". "I will go with you, and bring you home. You better not think your going to ask for help".  
>"I'm not , I don't want my son to be here when your so angry. What is wrong? You were wonderful when we married and after a couple of months you changed.. Why"?<br>"It is you , I can see you miss your boy, and you think about his Father"?  
>"I miss my son, but I never did anything to make you think I miss JR".<br>"I'm going to take a shower, and you go fed your brat, and then we are going to go and drop him off".  
>"You don't have to come with me. JR won't be there ,he works".<br>"I don't care, do you hear.. He better not be there",  
>"Scott, I sold Valentine's for you because you didn't like me working late hours. I wanted this marriage to be good, I love you".<br>Scott walks away, and goes into the bathroom, and slams the door..  
>Sue Ellen puts on her robe,and wipes her eyes, and went to John Ross..<br>"Hey You, did you get anything to eat."?  
>"No Mom, I waited for you".<br>"What do you want eggs, and toast and bacon"?  
>"Yes, that sounds good".<br>Sue Ellen pulled out the bacon, and put it on the counter. She reached in to pull out the eggs, and it slipped out of her hand..  
>"Oh no" , she grabs paper towels, and tried to wipe up the mess." Damn, can't I do anything right."<br>John Ross grabs his Mother's hands, "Mom he is hurting you".  
>"No John Ross he just yells",<br>"Mom stop he is, I'm telling Dad".  
>Sue Ellen grabbed him" no John Ross, your Father can't hear about this , he will get involved"<br>"Help me pick up this mess"  
>"Why because he will beat you"?<br>"Forget it I will do it, go watch TV".  
>Sue Ellen starts to cry, "sorry Mom I will help".<br>They wiped it up, and Sue Ellen was making toast..  
>"Mom, you can come back to Southfork , Dad would be happy".<br>"John Ross, I'm married to Scott, stop".  
>"Mom he beats you, I heard him".<br>"He didn't John Ross"  
>"Look at your face Mom, don't lie"<br>Sue Ellen didn't notice Scott coming down the stairs..  
>"What is going on"?<br>"Nothing".  
>"Really John Ross, I thought I heard you accusing me of something".<br>"No, I wasn't"  
>Sue Ellen was petrified John Ross would lose his temper.<br>"John Ross go upstairs, and get some stuff ready for home".  
>"Yeah, Mom"<br>Scott looked at Sue Ellen, "did you tell him that I hit you"?  
>"What no, he heard you".<br>"It was your fault Sue Ellen, you provoked me"  
>"I provoked what? I did nothing to provoke it.. I don't understand why you do it"?<br>Scott walks toward her ,and she realized she was boxed in a corner of the kitchen.  
>"Scott your right, I provoked it. I'm truly sorry. Can I go get ready to take John Ross to Southfork".<br>"Yeah, get me a coffee first".  
>Sue Ellen poured the coffee, and left to go upstairs..<br>She changed into some jeans, and looked at her arms she had to wear a long sleeve blouse..  
>Scott opens the door," Tim is here hurry up"<p>

" Ok I will be there in a minute".  
>Sue Ellen goes and gets John Ross," come on we will get you home".<br>John Ross hugs his Mother, "I'm sorry Mom".  
>"Why "?<br>"It is my fault, he doesn't like me around, I keep talking about Dad."  
>"It not your fault, but promise me you won't mention this to anyone at home".<br>"He is not like this all the time ok".  
>"Promise Mom"<br>"Come on".  
>Sue Ellen walks out, and gets into the back seat of the patrol car with John Ross, Tim turns,"Hi guys".<br>"Hi Tim, nice to see you again". Scott turns and glares at Sue Ellen.  
>She turns and looks out the window.<br>No one talked all the way to Southfork..Tim parks and Scott opened the back door."Drop him off and get back to the car, I need to get you home, I'm working remember".  
>"Yes Scott, just let me explain to Clayton".<br>"Fine go".  
>Sue Ellen see's Clayton and Ellie," Hi "<br>"Oh, Sue Ellen, what happened to your face."?  
>"I bumped into my bedroom door last night" ..<br>"Oh it looks sore".  
>"No, it is fine".<br>Can you tell JR, I dropped John Ross off early because he was missing his Father".

John Ross held on to his Mother, and she had to pull away from him. "John Ross , I have to go, Scott needs to get to work".  
>"Sue Ellen, why didn't he come over with you and say hi."?<br>"He is in a rush, I'm sorry it looks rude".  
>"No it is ok".<br>"Mom please" .  
>"John Ross, I love you, see you soon.. Remember what you promised right".<br>"Yeah".  
>"Bye".<br>Sue Ellen walks to the car.  
>"What took you so long?<br>"Long it was a couple of minutes".

"Get in"  
>Scott turned," what did you say to Clayton and Ellie"?<br>"Nothing, just that John Ross wanted to see his Father"  
>"Really , that is it".<br>"I said Yes",  
>"What your talking back to me in front of my partner".?<br>Tim looks," take it easy Scott, she didn't do anything wrong".  
>"Oh look Sue Ellen, your getting my partner all hot and bothered, your really good girl"<br>"I didn't do anything".  
>They got to apartment, "I will see you later Scott, Goodbye."<br>"Wait, Tim stay here, I need to say something to Sue Ellen in private".  
>"Scott come on we are late".<br>Scott grabbed Sue Ellen's arm, and Tim stood by the car.. Damn that man.  
>Getting to the apartment Scott pulls her in..<br>"Listen here , I'm not going to tolerate you making a fool out of me".  
>"I will be home around 10pm, we will have a long talk".<br>"Scott please, I didn't do anything".  
>Scott turned and smacked her knocking her to the floor..<br>"Stop talking back to me.. Do you like provoking me"?  
>"No, Sorry".<br>"Good", Scott left shutting the door.  
>Sue Ellen locked the door and walked to the couch.. She couldn't stop shaking, "damn, what am I going to do?. I can't tell Clayton he will try and Kill Scott. Oh JR, I wish I could call you".<br>Sue Ellen grabbed a pillow, and held it close and rocked herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Sue Ellen sat on the couch for hours, wondering what she did wrong? The phone rang and she jumped out of her skin.  
>"Hello"<br>"It's Scott, I will be home early, around 8:30pm , I want to talk when I get there"  
>"Sure, I will be waiting". Scott hung up.<br>Sue Ellen shivered thinking he would be home soon, the phone rang again,  
>"Hello Scott"<br>"No Mom, It is John Ross"  
>"Hi , everything ok"?<br>"Yeah, I feel really bad, I didn't stay until Friday"

"No , I think it is better your at Southfork"  
>"Mom are you going to be ok"?.<br>"Yes, John Ross, please don't mention anything to your Father or anyone else"  
>"I won't I promise"<br>"Mom, my birthay is Saturday , Dad is having a big party, I want you to come bring Scott"  
>"I will talk to him when he gets home"<br>"Mom what if he says no, It will be my first Birthday without you"  
>"I will be there"<br>" Is Scott home Mom"?  
>"No, he will be here soon, I better clean up"<br>"I love you Mom"  
>"I love you too John Ross"<br>"Bye," John Ross hung up.  
>Sue Ellen started crying, Scott will go crazy if I ask, I have to be there..<br>Sue Ellen changed, and fixed her face, and came down and started making his favourite sandwich..Don't do anything to set him off Sue Ellen.?.  
>She heard keys in the door, she thought she was going to be sick..<br>"Hey what are you doing"?  
>"I made you a sandwich , and was starting coffee"<br>"How was work, catch any bad guys"?  
>"Yeah, it was a rough day, you started it off crappy"<br>"Sorry Scott ,here is your sandwich, eat"

Scott smiled and sat at the counter and started eating.  
>"Scott, John Ross's birthday is saturday, he would like me and you to attend."<br>"No, we can't go"  
>"Yes, Scott, he is expecting me, you have the day off"<p>

"I said no, I don't want to see your ex all over you"  
>"He wouldn't do that, please Scott, I never miss John Ross birthday"<p>

"Really", Scott throw the plate across the kitchen, and Sue Ellen cried out.. "Please, I need to be there for John Ross".  
>Scott jumped up and pulled her to the couch ,and picked up the phone, "tell him you can't attend".<br>"No"  
>"Tell him now"<br>"No"  
>Scott smacked her, and Sue Ellen fell on the couch.. "Stop please"<br>"Do you phone or do I keep going until you do"?  
>Sue Ellen picked up the phone ,and dialed Southfork.<br>"Hi Teresa can you put John Ross on the phone please".  
>"Hold on Mrs".<br>"Hi Mom what is up"?  
>"John Ross, I can't come to your party"?<br>"Why Mom"?  
>"I'm not feeling very well recently, maybe you can come here on Sunday, and we can spend the day , together"<br>"Mom, come please".  
>"I can't"<br>Sue Ellen is shocked JR grabbed the phone off John Ross.  
>"Your not coming to his party"?<br>"I can't, I'm not feeling well JR"  
>"It is in 2 days Sue Ellen"<br>"I can't but would you mind if he comes here on sunday"?  
>"No, Sunday is my day, you can't see him then, You will have to wait until it is your turn again.<br>You have a new husband so John Ross is not important anymore, your a terrible Mother Sue Ellen".  
>JR hung up..<br>Sue Ellen was so angry and upset she turned and looked at Scott.  
>"Oh, don't give me that look Sue Ellen. I'm going to watch the end of the hockey game, go pick up the mess in the kitchen, and make me another sandwich"<p>

"No, I'm going to bed"  
>"What"? Scott stands up, and Sue Ellen didn't want to get him more angry. "Fine, I will do it"<br>Sue Ellen made a sandwich, and poured his coffee and walked it to the couch. "Here Scott, I'm going to pick up the mess then go to bed.".  
>Scott grabbed her arm, "don't ever say no to me again".<br>Sue Ellen looked at the phone,  
>Scott laughed," what you want to call ex hubby or the cops? Remember , I am a cop we stick together. You have no one."<p>

Sue Ellen walked into the kitchen, and sweeped up the mess, she could hardly see through her tears.  
>The phone rang and Sue Ellen turned , Scott motioned he would get it..<br>"Hello"  
>"Hi JR",<br>Sue Ellen felt her legs shake,  
>"Really, you said what to her, I thought she was talking to John Ross. Oh both of you..<br>Yeah here she is."

"Get over here.. It is lover boy".  
>"Hi JR".<br>"Sugar, I'm sorry, John Ross is devastated that I was mean to you..You can have him Sunday, and bring him home Monday, take care".  
>"You too JR"<br>"Sue Ellen you sound funny , you ok"?  
>"Yeah, I have a cold, I should go , but thank you about John Ross"<p>

Sue Ellen didn't want to turn around so she ran to the stairs.. "You didn't tell me you talked to him"

" I'm going to bed Scott"  
>"Sue Ellen come here"<br>"No"  
>"Why didn't you tell me you were speaking to JR".?<br>"I knew you would be mad".  
>"Your probably sleeping with him behind my back"<br>"I'm home everyday, I'm not sleeping with him"  
>"He treated you like garbage, and you light up hearing his voice"<br>"You are sick Scott, I have not talked to him in months".  
>"He treated you badly, and you get all hot over him".<br>"No, he was cruel and uncaring, but he never beat and raped me like you do. I did nothing to bring it on.. You need help".  
>Scott got up, and Sue Ellen knew she was going to get a beating..<br>Running up the stairs she ran in the room, slamming the door but not before he kicked it.. Sue Ellen wanted to dial 911 but couldn't get to the phone before Scott pulled her hair and threw her on the floor..  
>"You will pay for comparing me to JR, you will forget him, if I have to kill you doing it."<br>Sue Ellen pulled away ,and he hit her and she kicked him in the side and tried to crawl to the bathroom.  
>Scott kicked her in the stomach, and she went down..<br>"Damn, you are such an idiot, look what you made me do"  
>Sue Ellen couldn't breathe, because the pain was unbearable..<br>"I'm going downstairs, clean your self up and I will come up in 1 hour"'  
>Walking to the door, Scott turned around , "I love you Sue Ellen".<p>

Trying to get up, Sue Ellen knew something was seriously wrong, she was bleeding and the pain was horrible.. She tried to stand, and she fell knocking stuff off the bed side table.  
>Scott heard the crash and ran upstairs.<br>Sue Ellen was crying, and he knew he made a mistake kicking her in the stomach.  
>"Sue Ellen , I'll get you on the bed."<p>

" No, I need to go to the hospital. Something is wrong"  
>Scott picked her up and ran down the stairs, grabbing the keys..<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Nice guy **

CHAPTER 4

Scott puts Sue Ellen in the front seat, and runs to the driver side, and speeds to the hosptal.  
>"Sue Ellen, wake up, stay awake , Sue Ellen wake up"<br>Sue Ellen cries out," it hurts so bad , you hurt me Scott"  
>"It is your fault you compared me to your Ex. Why did you do that"?<br>"You pushed me, I never did anything wrong. JR doesn't even care anymore. Oh, Scott it hurts bad, something is wrong"  
>"Ok, when we get there you fell down the stairs"<p>

"What"?  
>"You fell down the stairs, Sue Ellen, for GOD sake say it , You fell down the stairs".<br>Scott grabbed her arm, Sue Ellen screamed.." I fell down the stairs"..  
>"Good girl, You will be ok".<br>Sue Ellen slumped over and Scott drove into Dallas Memorial parked at the Emergency doors, and ran to the passenger side of the car.  
>Two security men ran over , "you can't park here sir".<br>"I'm a cop and my wife is hurt. Get out of my way".  
>They helped him get her out of the car, and opened the door when he ran her in.<br>The nurse saw Sue Ellen, and yelled for a gurney, "Doctor she is hurt bad"  
>They laid her on the gurney, and ran into the emergency room. Scott went to run in the nurse pushed him back , "your not allowed. Sir, we will let you know as soon as the Doctor's checks her out".<br>The doctor touched Sue Ellen face," Mame, what happened" ?  
>"I fell down the stairs",<br>"You fell down the stairs".  
>"Yes, it hurts so bad".<br>"Ok we are going to help with the pain. We will have to do an exam, and get x rays ok"  
>"Yeah"<br>They cut off her clothes and both doctors stared at each other, and realized this might be a spousal abuse case..  
>"Mame,did you fall really, you have bruises everywere? You don't have to be afraid.. If your husband hurt you we can help you".<br>"I fell down the stairs".  
>"Ok"<br>They rush Sue Ellen for an ultrasound ,and the technician was shocked, "I don't even want to roll the device over her stomach. It looks like she was kicked".. "Do it we have to know where the bleeding is coming from? . She might be pregnant"  
>After the exam they rush her in for a D&amp;C procedure bringing her back to the room.<br>"Your name is Sue Ellen right"  
>"Yes, Sue Ellen Ewing, no sorry Sue Ellen Ryan, please don't tell my husband , I said Ewing, please".<br>"No, we won't"  
>"Did you know you were pregnant?"<br>"No, I'm pregnant"?  
>"I'm truly sorry, you lost the baby we say you were about 6 or 7 weeks along. We did a D&amp; C procedure to make sure everything is cleared.<br>You can have other children, but Sue Ellen, we all feel this was not a fall. We think something else is wrong".  
>Scott walks in , "what are you doing? My wife say's it is a fall, and your trying to confuse her . I want to take her home."<p>

"I would like to keep her overnight".  
>"No, I don't want her here with you people trying to get her to say I hurt her. I would not hurt my wife".<br>"Sir, your wife lost a baby, and had a procedure and is very sore.. For her safetly we want to keep her overnight".  
>"No she is going home now".<br>Sue Ellen tried to sit up," Doctor , I will go, thanks for your help"  
>Scott helped her sit up," where are her clothes"?<br>"Sorry, sir we cut them off in the emergency room".  
>"You cut them off, OMG, what kind of hospital is this'?<br>Scott grabbed another hospital gown and put it over the other gown.  
>Pulling out his wallet he threw $40.00 dollars at the doctor ," here for the gowns".<br>"Scott , I don't have my shoes, you carried me here".  
>Scott picked her up and put her in the wheel chair ." Do you need me to sign any papers"?.<br>"Yeah, come to the desk",  
>The doctor wrote out a prescription, and handed her some samples. "Take these tonight for the pain, It will help you sleep".<br>Scott wheeled Sue Ellen to the desk ,and then out to the car..  
>Helping her in, and slamming the door he walked around to the driver side..<br>"Did you say anything to make them suspicious"?  
>"No, Scott please, I told them I fell down the stairs".<br>"Good",  
>Sue Ellen turned her head and looked out the window..<br>Getting to the apartment Scott carried her into the apartment, and put her down..  
>He walked to the couch and sat down..<br>"Scott, I'm going to go to bed ok".  
>"Yeah go, I need to sit and watch some tv, I will be up soon".<br>"Good",  
>Sue Ellen walked up a few steps, "Sue Ellen, did you forget something"?.<br>"No, I don't think so".  
>"You didn't kiss me goodnight"<br>"Sorry Scott", Sue Ellen walked down the stairs and over to Scott.  
>She tried to bend to kiss him but held her stomach,"It hurts Scott"<br>Scott stood up and pulled her close and kissed her." Sue Ellen why didn't you tell me about the baby"?  
>"I didn't know".<br>"Your not lying are you"?  
>"No",<br>"It was mine"?  
>Sue Ellen starts to cry. "Of course it was yours Scott, please".<br>"Go to bed, I will be up soon".  
>Sue Ellen turned and he grabbed her arm, "I will never let another man especially JR have you, your mine".<br>"I love you Scott".  
>"Go, I forgive you for losing our child".<br>Sue Ellen turns and glares,  
>"What do you have something to say"?<br>"No, goodnight".  
>Sue Ellen climbs the stairs, and tried not to cry..<br>Sue Ellen goes into the bathroom, and washed her face but couldn't stop crying..  
>She puts her nightgown on the sits on the bed, but cries out the pain was unbearable. She goes back into the bathroom and tried to pick up the nightgown where the samples of painkillers the doctor gave her were in.. She had to go down on her knee's to get them. Using the wall to try to get up she ran to the toilet and got sick. She got some water and took 2 pills..<br>Going back to bed she wanted to be asleep before Scott came back..  
>Trying to get comfortable she finally started to feel the pills working they made her sleepy..<br>Drifting off she started to cry, she thought of John Ross and JR and wished she was in JR arms right now..  
>She fell asleep dreaming about JR.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Sue Ellen was awoken by Scott shaking her," Sue Ellen wake up".  
>"Scott, I'm sore please, what is wrong"?<br>"Get up my partner Tim is dropping by soon, and I told him you will make breakfast".  
>"Your kidding, You expect me to make breakfast"?.<br>"Sue Ellen, get over it , you will be ok, get up. I'm going to take a shower, if Tim comes let him in".  
>Sue Ellen got up she barely could stand she felt the pain was worse than last night.. She put on a loose blouse, and a baggy track pants.. It nearly killed her getting dressed, she couldn't stop crying..<br>Going downstairs she heard the door, walking to it she open it..  
>"Hi Tim come in".<br>"Hey Sue Ellen".  
>"Scott is taking a shower, come in and sit , I will make breakfast".<br>"Sue Ellen you ok, you look sore"?,  
>"Oh, I fell down the stairs last night".<br>"Really "?  
>"I was at the hospital, I will be ok, sit please".<br>Sue Ellen went into the kitchen, and Tim sat at the dining table.  
>"What would you like Tim".?<br>"Anything is fine with me"..  
>Scott yelled down, "Tim there".?<br>"Yes , he just got here".  
>"Good make us both bacon and eggs".<br>"Sure Scott",  
>Sue Ellen pulled out the bread and bacon and started to cry.<br>"What is wrong Sue Ellen"?  
>"I dropped the eggs the other day, I didn't buy any new ones".<br>"It is ok, I don't need eggs, your shaking Sue Ellen, sit down".  
>"No, you go sit",<br>"I don't know what to offer you now?. I'm not a big breakfast person. I have cereal for my son and bacon and bread and I don't have waffles or anything".  
>"Cereal would be great".<br>"You sure", Sue Ellen smiled  
>"Yeah, that's what I eat at home".<br>Sue Ellen grabbed the bowl ,and went to reach for the cereal, and gasped with pain..  
>"OMG your hurting bad, why are you out of bed"?<br>"Scott wanted me to make breakfast".  
>"Did Scott hurt you"?<br>"No , I fell".  
>"Sue Ellen this is not the first time he hurt anyone".<br>"What"?  
>"Yeah his ex wife, he hurt her badly".<br>"He didn't get charged"?.  
>"No, he made the wife look like a liar".<p>

"Oh what do we have here"?  
>"Nothing Scott, Tim helped me get the cereal down".<br>"Cereal why cereal?. Didn't I say make bacon and eggs"?  
>"Yeah, I dropped the eggs the other day, and have not gone to the store to get more".<br>"You dropped a dozen eggs. You are so useless, damn, I ask my partner here, and you offer him cereal".

Scott walked toward Sue Ellen and she turned and faced the sink  
>He walked behind her, and pushed her body against the sink, and she couldn't stand the pain.<br>"Stop Scott please".  
>Tim yelled," stop can't you see she is in pain"?<br>"What did you say"?  
>"I said she is in pain, and your hurting her more, you need help".<br>"Really, I need help"?  
>"Yeah Scott",<br>"I get it now, damn right in front of my nose".  
>Tim looks at Sue Ellen, and she just knew what he was going to say.<br>"You slept with my partner, was the baby his"?  
>"You are disgusting Scott, I never slept with your wife".<br>"Did you know she lost my child"?  
>"Oh Sue Ellen, I'm really sorry".<br>"Thanks Tim"..  
>Scott picks up the bowl of cereal that Tim poured ,and threw it up against the wall.<br>"I will go out for breakfast since my wife can't make a breakfast without screwing it up.. You make me sick"..  
>"Go get in the car Tim".<br>"No, come with me".  
>"Go I need to talk to my Wife alone"<br>"Scott , your angry, leave her alone, lets go, cool off "  
>He walks towards Tim and Sue Ellen yelled," go to the car Tim"..<br>Tim looks," your sure Sue Ellen"?.  
>"Yes go"<br>Tim walked out and Sue Ellen wouldn't look at Scott.

"I know you had a rough night, but if you ever embarress me again, I will hurt you worse"..  
>"Scott please".<br>"Go do grocery shopping today, I will be home at 8"  
>"Fine, I will be here"<br>"Remember, I won't let you leave me. I won't let JR Ewing have , you leave, I will hurt your precious kid.. Hey , I lost my kid shouldn't JR lose his"?

Sue Ellen was shocked," I won't leave you promise, I have no where to go".

"Good clean up this mess"  
>Scott walked out and Sue Ellen tried to make herself a coffee, but her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't hold the cup.<p>

The phone rang and Sue Ellen jumped..  
>"Hello"<br>"Hi Mom it is John Ross".  
>"Hey Baby",<br>"Mom my birthday is tomorrow, you still can't come"?..  
>"No sweetheart, I'm sorry, but we will spend a lot of time together Sunday".<br>"Mom you sound funny , you ok"?.  
>"Yeah, John Ross I'm fine".<br>"See you sunday, hey I will try to call tomorrow"..  
>"Good".<br>"Love you John Ross"  
>"Love you more Mom".<br>Sue Ellen sat on the couch, and couldn't believe how much she hated Scott, and she felt horrible, but she wished he never make it back home from work.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
>Sue Ellen went shopping, and bought 2 dozen eggs, and other groceries she needed.. She was going to buy a cake for John Ross birthday, but thought , no I will make one tomorrow when Scott is working.. She bought the cake mix ,and a fancy pan, and icing and candies. Sue Ellen smiled poor John Ross, she didn't know if it will be good..<br>Paying she went to carry the bags to the car she got a pain dropping the bags. A couple ran up to her, and helped her to the car. "Thanks a lot" Sue Ellen said  
>"You hurt yourself"?<br>"Yeah I had a accident".  
>"Take care", and they waved as they walked away.<br>Sue Ellen leaned against the car, "Why can't I find a man who loves me"?  
>She stopped at the Toy shop, and got John Ross the game he asked for, and bought him the jean jacket he showed her..<br>Driving home she dreaded being with Scott, he gets mad for nothing..  
>She gets home, and puts everything away, and puts the cake supplies away.<p>

Sue Ellen is sitting on the couch, and the phone rings she looks at the clock 7:30PM, damn he is on his way home  
>"Sue Ellen, what took you so long to answer the phone"?<br>"Scott , I fell asleep, and it takes me time to get to the phone, I'm really sore".  
>"Damn, your sleeping , your too much, your lazy".<br>"I'm not lazy, I'm sore you know why"?  
>"Damn girl, I will be home soon, get supper ready".<br>Sue Ellen hangs up, but was angry with herself for povoking him .  
>She gets up and started the sauce for the spagetti..<br>She was boiling water, and put the spagetti in ,and she heard the door slam.  
>She didn't turn around hoping he would go upstairs first, and she would get supper ready.<br>"Sue Ellen what is up with you"?  
>"What Scott"?<br>"Were do you get off talking to me like that on the phone".?  
>"Sorry Scott, I'm sore, I'm cranky".<br>"I'm Sore, oh poor me.. Damn, I'm going to change supper better not be long".  
>"It won't be Scott", Sue Ellen watched him go upstairs , she leaned against the cupboard and started to shake.<br>She pulled the plates down, and set the table, and she heard the door bell.  
>Scott yelled," who is that"?<br>"I don't know I will get it"  
>Sue Ellen turned off the stove the food was ready, and went to the door.<br>"Hello Mrs. Ryan these are for you"  
>Sue Ellen felt sick as soon as she saw the Yellow Roses.<br>"For me, they can't be".  
>"Yes, it for you your Mrs Ryan right"?<br>"Yes, hold on", she grabbed her purse ,and pulled out a tip, and smiled, and said "Thank You" as she shut the door..  
>" JR you didn't "<br>Sue Ellen was about to put them in the closet, when Scott appears behind her.  
>"Yellow Roses what is this all about"?<br>"I don't know they just came"?  
>"Lets eat Sue Ellen" she carried the flowers to the sink, and Scott was right behind her.<br>"Who sent them Sue Ellen? Read the card Now"  
>Sue Ellen started shaking but she knew they were from JR..<br>The card read, "Sorry Sugar, hope your feeling better soon, JR."  
>Sue Ellen started to cry,<br>"Sugar what the hell" Scott yelled  
>"Scott calm down".<br>Scott grabbed the card  
>"Sorry Sugar, I feel real bad about treating you rudely. Hope your feeling better. Sorry you will miss John Ross big day. Love JR and John Ross".<br>Sue Ellen couldn't breath she see's Scott's face, and she knows something going to happen.  
>"Scott let me explain, I have not seen JR since our wedding. We share a child. That is just a nickname he has for me. Please calm down, lets eat"<br>Scott smacked her across the face so hard Sue Ellen almost passed out..  
>She crawls to the corner of the kitchen. "Stop Scott, I didn't do anything" .<br>"Your having sex with him behind my back".  
>"No, I'm not, I love you Scott".<br>"You love me , show me than".  
>"I can't the doctor said a couple of days".<br>"I don't care".  
>"I can't , I'm too sore".<br>Scott picks her up, and draggs her into the livingroom, and threw her on the couch.  
>"Scott please don't I really can't "<br>He grabbed her and pulled her clothes off, "Hey you can make out with your ex while I'm your husband".  
>Scott raped Sue Ellen and was vicious, Sue Ellen was hysterical..<br>Scott jumps up after getting dressed, " calm down"  
>Sue Ellen was crying so hard, Scott shakes her, I said calm down"<br>Scott grabs his coat, "I'm going to the bar for awhile. You sit and think about why this happened."?  
>You are tramp ,but again I will not let him have you . I will kill you first."<br>Scott left and locked the door.  
>Sue Ellen was so sore she got off the coach, but her knee's gave way. "I can't take this anymore"..She tried to dress.<br>She sat and cried, and finally got up, and slowly got up the stairs..  
>She went into the bedroom, and took off her clothes, and got into the shower.<br>The water made her cry out the pain was extreme.  
>"JR why did you do that"?<br>Sue Ellen slide down the wall, and sat on the floor of the shower, and let the warm water run down her..  
>She couldn't stop shaking and couldn't move,<br>She started crying so hard," what am I going to do". ?  
>She didn't realize she was in there for so long she screamed when Scott opened the curtain.<br>"Go away, Go away.. Please PLLEEESSEE"  
>Scott was shocked, "sorry Sue Ellen, you get me angry. How long have you been in here"?<br>"Don't touch me".  
>Scott kneels down, "I won't hurt you, you can't stay in here".<br>Sue Ellen looks at him she couldn't stop shaking..  
>"Sue Ellen come to bed"<br>"No"  
>"Ok, you go sleep in John Ross room tonight, I won't touch you".<br>Sue Ellen went to get up and Scott touched her , she pulled away.  
>"I know what I did downstairs was horrible, but you know why I did it. Your playing around with JR behind my back"<p>

Sue Ellen lost it, and pushed Scott and started hitting him.  
>He grabs her and held her tight.<br>"Stop Sue Ellen, you don't want me mad".  
>Sue Ellen pulled away she grabbed her housecoat, and left the bedroom.<br>She went into John Ross's room ,and laid on the bed..  
>Scott opens the door," I will allow this tonight, and tomorrow , we will talk. You will never lie to me about your Ex. Your mine, and mine only, don't forget that".<br>Sue Ellen looks at him, and Scott shuts the door.  
>Sue Ellen was awake most of the night crying.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sue Ellen was awake all night she was in so much pain she could barely move. She hated Scott and wished he was dead..  
>The door opened and Scott walks in. "Sue Ellen, you going to stay in here all day? You have to get up. Come on, I think I let you sulk long enough"<br>Sue Ellen holds the pillow tightly, and keeps her eyes shut praying he will just leave her alone.  
>She starts to cry, and he sits beside her, and she jumps off the bed, "Scott please leave me alone".<br>"Sue Ellen , I have to go to work soon, don't you want to come down, and make me breakfast"?  
>"No, not really".<br>"What not really"?  
>"Fine, I will do it", she walks out of the room, and goes downstairs.<br>Scott sits at the kitchen table, "eggs and bacon would be fine".  
>"Sure Scott whatever you want".<br>"You going to eat too".?  
>"No, I can't I don't feel well".<br>"Maybe because you never eat".  
>"Scott I'm making your breakfast"<br>She pulls out the eggs and bacon, and pulls out the frying pans.  
>She puts butter in the pans ,and starts the eggs and bacon.<br>"Sue Ellen your face looks real bad, when Tim gets here what are you going to say"?  
>"I fell"<br>"Good girl".  
>"I have to learn not to hit that beautiful face, your gorgeous but you look like you should be in a Rocky movie".<br>Sue Ellen grabs the frying pan with butter ,and lifts it, and she hears Scott yell," don't even think about it".  
>Sue Ellen puts in down, and continues cooking.<br>Handing the eggs to Scott she goes to walk upstairs.  
>"Did I say you can leave"?<br>"Scott can I go upstairs please"?  
>"No, you can sit your butt in that chair, and keep me company"<br>Sue Ellen sits across from him ,and couldn't stand hearing his voice. She thought she was going to get sick watching him eat, and him grinning at her.  
>"Scott I don't feel well , I need to go upstairs".<br>"Shut up, I'm tired of the constant whining".  
>Sue Ellen starts to cry, "Scott , I'm going to be sick, please".<br>"Shut up", and he picks up the plate and smashed it on the table.  
>Sue Ellen jumped up, and put her hands to her ears,then holding her stomach, she got sick.<br>Scott went ballistic.  
>"You are disgusting".<br>Sue Ellen runs to grab paper towels to clean up ,and couldn't stop shaking.  
>Scott is screaming at her<br>"I told you I was not feeling well"  
>She cleaned up Scott ran upstairs to get changed for work.<br>Sue Ellen heard a knock at the door, she went to open it.  
>"OMG Sue Ellen, what happened to you."?<br>Sue Ellen just walked away from Tim, and went into the kitchen.  
>Tim followed Sue Ellen," did Scott hit you"?.<br>"No, I fell"  
>"Sue Ellen , you didn't fall".<br>"I fell."  
>Tim went to go near her ,and she cried, " don't he will kill me"<br>"Ok", Tim walked back.  
>"OMG Sue Ellen don't you have anyone to help you".?<br>"No",  
>"He said he won't let me go, he is a cop. You let him get away with it. Why didn't you help the other girls?. Your just as bad".<br>"He is my Partner we don't turn in our Partner".  
>Sue Ellen walked to the sink, and wouldn't talk to Tim<br>Scott comes down, "damn Sue Ellen your one rude Bitch".  
>Sue Ellen turns<br>"You didn't offer my Partner a coffee"  
>"Yes, she did , I said no . So don't call her that name".<br>"I can call her anything I want".  
>Scott and Tim go to leave and he turns to Sue Ellen, I will talk later. Don't think about calling anyone".<br>"I won't"  
>Scott left and Sue Ellen locked the door ,and walked to the kitchen to clean up. She starts sobbing, "Kill me Scott, I would rather die then have you ever touch me again".<br>The phone rings and she almost didn't answer, but she looked to see who it was it was Southfork.  
>"John Ross it is his Birthday".<br>"Hello".  
>"Hi Mom"<br>"John Ross Happy Birthday. I was going to call, I'm sorry".  
>"Mom you sound funny".<br>"I'm tired, Wow your going to have a great day . I'm so sorry I will not be with you. Your Daddy will make sure your day is special"..

Sue Ellen starts to cry and John Ross can hear.  
>"Ma Ma why are you crying".?<br>"I miss you John Ross, I hope you know I love you".  
>"I know, I love you too".<br>"Everyone there" ?  
>"Yeah, Everyone but you Mom".<br>"I know Baby, I'm truly sorry".  
>"Mom did you get the flowers, did you love them"?<br>"I loved them John Ross thank you"  
>"Daddy said Yellow Roses are your favourite".<br>"He is right".  
>"Mom I have to go but I can't wait for us to spend the day together tomorrow".<br>"John Ross, do you want to make it next week ,and we can go to a restaurant."  
>"Why you don't want me tomorrow Mom. I'm all packed for overnight. I did my homework and everything . I want to see you tomorrow".<br>Sue Ellen sobs and puts the phone down for a minute..  
>"Sure John Ross you can come tomorrow , we will have a great day. I don't want to disappoint you."<br>"Bye Mom"  
>"Bye have a great day".<br>"Oh hold on Daddy wants to talk to you."  
>"Hello Sugar".<br>"JR please don't call me Sugar".  
>"Sorry, I just think of you as Sugar".<br>Sue Ellen actually grins. "It is ok JR".  
>"Sue Ellen you sound really down, you sure your ok"?.<br>"Yeah JR, Thanks for the flowers but you shouldn't have".  
>"Oh no, Did Scott get mad when I said Sugar"?.<br>"No, JR he was fine, take care of our boy".

"Good bye Sue Ellen, take it easy ok".  
>"Bye JR, thanks".<br>Sue Ellen goes to sit on the couch, but she had flashbacks of the events of night before she runs upstairs and got sick..  
>She finally gets herself together, and decides she is going to make John Ross's cake .<br>She goes down and after 2 hours she made a beautiful cake, and it was iced and she actually was truly proud of herself..  
>She put it in the fridge, and noticed it was almost time for Scott to come home.<br>She didn't want to cook so she went to the flyer, and grabbed the chinese food flyer, and ordered some of Scott's favourites.  
>She set the table for two, and the she heard the door open.<br>Scott came in , "oh your up , I thought I would find you laying down."  
>"No, I've been up all day".<br>The door rang and Scott looked , "what more flowers"?  
>"No, I ordered dinner", she went to the door, and paid, and thanked the delivery guy giving him a generous tip..<br>"Man, you know how to work men don't you".  
>"What are you talking about"?<br>"Your so sweet to a delivery man".  
>"Scott please"<br>Sue Ellen tried to smile , "Chinese I know you like it."  
>Scott smacks the bag out of Sue Ellen hands," I don't want take out, I wanted a home made meal".<br>Sue Ellen picks up the bag," Scott, I'm not cooking this is dinner"  
>She walks into the kitchen, and he follows.<br>"Sue Ellen , I'm not eating chinese food you will cook me a meal"  
>Sue Ellen glares grabs the bag and threw it in the garbage, and goes to the fridge," what do you want".?<br>"I want a hamburger".  
>"A hamburger" ?<br>"Why didn't you stop at Mc Donalds"?  
>"Oh smart one Sue Ellen"<br>"The meat is frozen Scott."  
>"Defrost it idiot"<br>Sue Ellen pulls out the meat and puts it on the counter, opening the wrapper and she grabs a knife and stabs the meat over and over.  
>Scott actually was shocked, " Sue Ellen what the hell do you think your doing."?<br>Sue Ellen was out of it, and Scott grabs her hand, and takes the knife.  
>"You going pyscho Sue Ellen"?.<br>"Why would you ask"?  
>Scott throws the meat into the microwave, and puts it on defrost..<br>"Scott my son is coming over here tomorrow, I want to have a great day with him. It is his birthday ,and you wouldn't let me go to my own son's birthday. If you ruin tomorrow , I will go to the police to tell them exactly what your doing".  
>"Are you threatening me"?.<br>"Yes, Don't hurt my boy, I didn't want him to come, but he thought I didn't want him.. Promise me you won't ruin my day"  
>"Fine you and your brat can have the whole day, and he goes home the next day".<br>Scott opens the fridge, "Wow what is this a cake yum".  
>"Scott it is for John Ross please".<br>"John Ross, OMG, is that all you think about"?.  
>"He is my son"<br>He puts the cake on the counter let me have a piece .  
>"Tomorrow, we can have supper and cake, I'm taking him out to lunch and a movie".<br>"Your going out looking like that"?  
>"Yeah, I have no choice"<br>"Watch your mouth."  
>"Fine, please don't touch the cake",<br>"You asked nicely he picks it up and pretends he was going to throw it , and laughed when Sue Ellen cried.  
>Sue Ellen makes his dinner, and wouldn't eat herself<br>After dinner Sue Ellen turns, " Scott, I'm going to bed ok."?  
>"No, It is not ok".<br>"Please Scott, I want to take one of the pills the doctor gave me".  
>"Sue Ellen you want me to be nice to John Ross tomorrow right"?<br>"Yeah",  
>"Then you be nice to me".<br>Sue Ellen starts crying. "Scott for GOD SAKE, I can't"  
>"Why your my wife, can't you do it without making me lose it all the time".<br>"I will but wait until I'm not sore".  
>"Your my wife I shouldn't have to beg. Fine, you can't be nice , I can't be nice we will have to see how tomorrow turns out"<p>

"Fine",  
>"Fine what"?,<br>"I will do what you want"  
>"Oh, that is romantic".<br>"I'm sore Scott but if you will let me and John Ross have a good day, I will do what you want."  
>"Come here".<br>"Not here not after last night".  
>"What"?<br>"It was horrible you were cruel, and vicious last night".  
>"Fine upstairs, Grab me a beer, and I will be in bed," Scott runs upstairs.<br>Sue Ellen turns off the lights, and goes to the fridge to grab, the beer and falls to the floor .. "Sue Ellen for John Ross"..  
>She goes into the room, and hands him the beer, and he says, " come on what are you waiting for".?<br>He pulls her roughly into bed, and she cried out in pain. "Scott not so rough."

" I love it rough".  
>"I don't Scott"<br>"I don't really care what you want"..  
>He kisses her, and Sue Ellen shut her eyes, she just wanted it over.<br>Scott didn't even realize Sue Ellen cried while he made love to her.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Scott woke up, and looked around ,and didn't see Sue Ellen, he jumps out of bed checking the bathroom, and ran out in the hall. She was not upstairs.  
>He runs downstairs, and she was sitting by the big window ledge looking out the window holding a cup of Tea.<br>"Damn, Girl you scared me"  
>Sue Ellen doesn't say anything she is in a trance staring, and doesn't even know he was talking to her.<br>Scott walks over to her , "Sue Ellen why are you not answering me"?, she dropped the tea all over her housecoat..  
>"What, why are you yelling at me".?<br>"You didn't answer me when I was calling you".  
>"Sorry, I was daydreaming."<br>"Oh about what"?  
>"Nothing much, just thinking".<br>"Make me a coffee, while I watch some news on tv".  
>"Scott, I want to change my housecoat first".<br>"Fine, hurry up",  
>Sue Ellen goes up, and puts on a pair of track pants, and a big baggy sweatshirt ,and comes down.<br>"Oh, beautiful, what are you wearing"?  
>"They are comfortable , I'm making your coffee. What time do you work today"?<br>"Why you want to get rid of me"?  
>"No, just asking",<br>"11:30 if it is any of your business".  
>Sue Ellen walked into the kitchen, and mumbles, "I hope the bad guy wins today".<br>"What , I thought I heard you say something"?  
>"Nothing, talking to myself."<br>"What time is your Brat coming"?  
>"Oh 12:00 , I'm taking him to lunch ,and a movie ok, we will bring home dinner, and then we can have cake, and he can open his gifts..We will wait for you you said you would be home about 6pm"<br>"Yeah, whatever".  
>Sue Ellen handed Scott his coffee, and smiled," remember you promised you wouldn't ruin John Ross's day".<br>"Did I promise"?  
>"Scott please".<br>"Don't worry your brat will have his day"?  
>"Do you want me to make something for you to eat"?<br>"No, your cooking sucks. I will get something out".  
>"Ok",<br>Sue Ellen walked into the kitchen, and sat at the table reading the newspaper, she wanted to shower, and change but she wanted Scott out of the house first.  
>"Scott it is 11 you should go get dressed for work".<br>"What is it with you Sue Ellen, I have a feeling your trying to push me out of the house".  
>"Don't be silly, I just thought you were leaving it late to get dressed."<br>"Shut up, Really Sue Ellen"..  
>Sue Ellen heard the door bell, and she prayed it wasn't JR with John Ross.<br>"I will get it Scott"..  
>Sue Ellen walked to the door, and she started to shake when she saw JR and John Ross at the door..<br>"Mom ", John Ross hugs her..  
>"Hey, how was your Birthday yesterday"?<br>"OMG Sue Ellen what the hell happened to you? Look at your face Sugar".  
>Sue Ellen touched JR," please go, JR go please".<br>Scott comes, and pulls Sue Ellen away from JR, "what is going on here"?  
>"Nothing Scott, I brought my son to see his Ma Ma. What happened to her?"<p>

"Sue Ellen tell JR what happened".  
>"I fell JR, It is ok",<br>John Ross runs to Sue Ellen and hugs her..  
>"JR thanks for bringing John Ross here, I will bring him to school tomorrow. Thanks for letting me have him on your day".<br>Scott turns, and glares at Sue Ellen, and she feels cold, and almost ran into JR arms, but knew Scott would kill her for it .  
>"JR go please , I'm fine".<br>JR hugs John Ross, and looks at Sue Ellen, "you know if something is wrong you have us right"..  
>"Yeah, I know thank You".<br>Scott holds the door and slams it when JR left  
>JR walks to the car, and looks back he had a feeling he was making a mistake leaving John Ross and Sue Ellen there.<br>JR drove off.  
>John Ross walked into the kitchen with Sue Ellen, she smiled," you look so grown up. We are going to lunch and a movie.. Do you want something to drink maybe a juice or a pop?"<p>

"Pop" , Sue Ellen smiled, "ok", kissing his forehead ,  
>Scott came downstairs dressed and Sue Ellen tried not to look at him she knew he was beyond livid.. She didn't want to give him any reason to lose it..<br>"Sue Ellen come here a minute, I want to talk in private".  
>"No, not again , Coming Scott one minute"<br>"John Ross why don't you go upstairs, and put your bag in your room. I will get dressed soon, and we can go eat"  
>"Sue Ellen now , are you deaf."?<br>John Ross grabs his Mother, "Mom "  
>"Go please for me".<br>He grabbed his bag, and ran upstairs..  
>Sue Ellen watched, and listened to hear his door shut she walked over to Scott.<br>"What is wrong Scott"?  
>"What was that about"?<br>"JR just brought him he couldn't come himself, please you promised you wouldn't get mad.. That is why we made love last night".  
>"What the hell , you made love because your my wife and you owe me. I don't have to promise you anything"..<br>"You did, please don't ruin this day" .  
>Scott jumps up, and pushes her against the wall, "listen keep it up, and I will kill you . I'm getting so tired of you. Your beautiful but that is all.".<br>Sue Ellen is angry," I wouldn't wish you on my worst enemy".  
>Scott raised his hand, and Sue Ellen didn't flinch, and he was shocked she didn't react it was like she didn't care if he hit her..<br>He walks away, and grabs his coat and left.  
>Sue Ellen starts to cry, and realized she had to pull herself together for John Ross.<br>"Hey Sweetie, I'm going to shower, and get dressed, I won't be long, ok"  
>"Yeah Mom, did he hurt you Mom."?<br>"No, he's gone to work".  
>"No, he did that to your face".<br>"I fell John Ross, I will get dressed, and we can go".  
>Sue Ellen jumped into the shower, and dressed quickly, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.. Looking into the mirror she laughed , "I will get looks for sure".<br>They drove to the restaurant, and they eat and laughed Sue Ellen tried to forget the nightmare she was living.  
>"You want dessert or do you want to wait until you try my lovely birthday cake".?<br>"I will wait. Mom lets go to the movie".  
>They went to John Ross's choice of movie, and she actually liked it<br>She looked at her watch 5:15pm ," John Ross what would you like for dinner"?  
>"Pizza Mom"<p>

"Ok good we will pick it up, Scott will be home at 6pm".  
>Sue Ellen grabbed the pizza and was driving home but there was a traffic jam ,and they didn't get home until 6:10.<br>John Ross ran in with the pizza, and Sue Ellen saw Scott sitting on the couch.  
>"Sorry we are allittle late, the traffic was bad"..<br>"We have pizza, I will get you some ok".  
>"I work all day ,and I get offered Pizza , what kinda wife are you"?<br>Sue Ellen sighs," not again please, Scott you knew we were having take out".  
>Sue Ellen turns to John Ross," Hey you , I will get you a plate and you get started, I will make something for Scott".<br>"Why can't he just eat Pizza, your tired Mom"?  
>"What did you say you little brat"?<br>"My Mom is sore she looks bad, and your so mean to her"..  
>Scott jumps up and Sue Ellen screams . "Scott please, I will talk to him, please".<br>Scott sits down.  
>Sue Ellen has tears in her eyes, and she walks to John Ross , "please don't he is angry,just eat the pizza, I'm sorry I put you through this".<br>"Mom your crying, I'm sorry".  
>Sue Ellen grabbed a plate, and put 2 pieces of pizza on it and kissed John Ross telling him to eat..<br>"I will wait for you Mom".  
>"Go ahead, I'm not hungry",<br>Sue Ellen pulls out a steak,, and has to defrost it ..  
>Pulling out the frying pan, and putting butter in it she got down his favourite spices, she starts to cry but tried to hide it from John Ross.<br>"Mom you ok"?  
>Yes eat please..<br>She turns to Scott, " do you want rice with your steak."?  
>"No salad"..<br>Sue Ellen pulls out the ingredients, and made his salad, and fried his steak and handed it to Scott.  
>Sue Ellen walks to John Ross , "your not eating much, please eat baby".<br>Scott jumps up," he is old enough to eat or not eat".  
>"Scott stop for GOD sake you promised me".<br>"Did you tell John Ross you lost our baby"?  
>"No",<br>"Why our baby wasn't important"?  
>"Yes, Of course",<br>"It is funny you lost my baby, but you get in a car drunk crash it and he lives, how fair is that"?  
>Sue Ellen is devastated, and turns to John Ross who looked confused..<br>"John Ross we will talk about it later".  
>"What he didn't know"?<br>"You know he didn't, I hate you Scott, this is enough really"

"John Ross your so special, all she thinks about is you".  
>Scott walks into the kitchen to grab a beer, and pulls out the cake."Look John Ross isn't it beautiful, your Mom did this from scratch".<br>John Ross looks at his Mom and smiles, " it is nice Mom,you made it"?.  
>"Yeah, yesterday, it probably won't be as nice as Grandma"s".<br>"Yeah, your Mom is so sweet", and he reached out his hand towards Sue Ellen ,and dropped the cake before she caught it.  
>Sue Ellen sat on the floor, and started sobbing, and John Ross jumps up . "It's ok Ma Ma",<br>"John Ross go upstairs get your stuff ready I'm taking you home".  
>"Oh no your not "<br>"Yes, I am, I will come back, and we can talk, but you will not do this infront of my boy".  
>John Ross wouldn't leave Sue Ellen, and Scott grabbed John Ross, and dragged him up the stairs, and Sue Ellen lost it, and pulled Scott away from John Ross.<br>He hit her so hard she fell backwards, and lost conscious for a few minutes.  
>Scott grabbed John Ross, and threw him in his room and slammed the door, and stormed back down the stairs..<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
>John Ross is so upset he couldn't breath, and he wanted his Mom, and he was so scared Scott would really hurt her.. He sat on the bed shaking wanting to go to her, but didn't know what Scott would do? He didn't want him to hurt her because he didn't listen.<br>Scott runs downstairs, and Sue Ellen was still unconsious, and he runs into the kitchen and grabs a beer sitting on the couch , he is really losing it." Damn, I do everything for you and you treat me like this. We would be fine if your didn't flaunt your Ex in my face all the time. You are a bitch, you deserve everything you got. He treated you like crap, and you still care for him."  
>He walks up to Sue Ellen, and she wasn't moving, he touches her, and she still doesn't open her eyes, he checks for a pulse, and she was alive.<br>"Damn you Sue Ellen this is all your fault. John Ross this John Ross that".

Sue Ellen starts to move, and she opens her eyes.  
>"John Ross did you hurt him? Where is John Ross?<p>

"No I didn't hurt him , he is in his room",  
>Sue Ellen sits up, and crawls to the table, and pulls herself up.<br>"Let me see if he is ok. Please, I beg you, he must be so scared".  
>"No, he is fine". Sue Ellen goes to run past Scott, but he knocks her to the ground..<br>Sue Ellen screams, " please I beg you, Let me go to my boy".  
>"Stop do you want to die? Just stop, he is fine, he is in his room, he is not a baby."<p>

"You promised you would let me have this day, you promised"  
>"Shut up".<br>Scott starts pacing, and walks to the kitchen, " look at the mess in here, get in here and clean it now"..  
>"Scott please let me take him home you can drive us , I want him at Southfork not here. I don't want him here".<br>"Shut up". He runs over to her pulling her by the arm, and pushes her in the kitchen.  
>"I've done nothing to deserve this, please stop hurting me"<br>He goes to kick her, and she holds her face,.  
>Sue Ellen is frantic, "Stop are you insane hurt me, but not Ross Ross. Just kill me and get it over with".<br>"Oh, you want to die"?  
>Sue Ellen looks at him and sits on the floor, and starts picking up the cake.<br>Scott yells," I asked you a question do you want to die"?  
>"No".<br>"You said you did"  
>"I don't I will clean up"<br>Scott goes and picks up a knife, and Sue Ellen keeps picking up the cake .  
>Scott threw the knife, and it went into a cuboard and Sue Ellen screamed..<br>"You are so sick, you hurt your ex wife and another girlfriend, you need help".  
>"Who told you that"?<br>"Tim"  
>"Really is it when you slept with him"?<br>"No, I have not slept with anyone but you since we been together" ..  
>"Not even JR".<br>"No, not since our divorce"  
>"You miss him?"<br>"no",  
>"You lie"<br>"NO I don't miss him"  
>"You Lie". He grabbed Sue Ellen pulling her up from the floor . "Tell me the truth, do you miss JR"?<br>"No I don't miss him, I love you Scott."  
>Sue Ellen heard John Ross on the stairs.<br>"Mommy, Mommy are you all right"?.  
>"Please let me go to him, he is scared".<br>"Tell him to go in his room, don't go upstairs".  
>Sue Ellen walked to the bottom of the stairs." John Ross Mommy is ok.. Go in you room lock the door,I will see you soon, I'm so sorry" .<br>"Mom I'm coming down".  
>"No John Ross please do what I say".<br>"Ok" , Sue Ellen listened, and heard the bedroom door shut..  
>Sue Ellen walked to kitchen, and cleaned up, and Scott sat on the couch..<br>"Sue Ellen what is taking you so long"?  
>"Scott please go to bed, we will talk tomorrow".<br>"Your telling me what to do".?  
>"Scott , lets take him to Southfork, I won't get out of the car.. Please he is just a boy he is scared. I will do whatever you want. I won't ever leave you. I love you"<p>

"Oh your so wonderful Sue Ellen".  
>Sue Ellen slumped to the floor , "Scott leave me alone, don't hurt me again"?<br>"Hurt you making love is hurting you."?  
>"That is not making love Scott your cruel and vicious".<br>Sue Ellen pulled her knees to her chest, and held her face praying he would leave her alone..

John Ross was frantic walking and pacing, and he opens his door, and goes to the top of the stairs.. He wanted to make sure his Mom was ok.  
>Seeing Sue Ellen on the floor near the table he is confused ,and Scott was talking but he couldn't hear what he was saying..<br>Scott grabs Sue Ellen ,and pulls her to the couch, and John Ross wanted to scream but he couldn't he sat and cried .  
>He heard his Mother screaming he held his hands to his ears and shut his eyes..<br>Scott rapes Sue Ellen, and when he was through Sue Ellen wouldn't respond to him she was in shock.. He shook her and she keep shaking, and he knew he went too far. He lost her this time." Why did I do this again"?  
>Scott noticed John Ross sitting at the top of the stairs, and he screams his name," you little pervert you watched me and your Mother?"<br>John Ross hears Scott screaming, and he opens his eyes, and see's Scott running up the stairs..  
>John Ross runs screaming and Scott yells, " your going to be sorry".<br>Sue Ellen comes out of it, and hears John Ross screaming and she gets off the couch. She feels dizzy and falls to the floor.. "John Ross , I'm coming"..  
>"Stop Scott , don't touch my son." Sue Ellen turns to call 911, but wants to get to John Ross first she falls again.<br>Sue Ellen hears a scream, and a loud gun shot, and she screams," John Ross."  
>Running up the stairs, she falls to her knee's, " John Ross NOOOOOOOOOOOO".<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sue Ellen tries to get up, and walks down the hall towards Scott, who was lying on the ground bleeding from a gun shot to the stomach.  
>Scott looks at Sue Ellen , "He shot me, I'm dying".<br>Sue Ellen turns and see's John Ross still pointing the gun at Scott.  
>"John Ross , It's ok, please give Mommy the gun"..<br>"Scott yells help me Sue Ellen, I'm bleeding"  
>"Shut up Scott , please let me get the gun from him"<br>Sue Ellen walks infront of Scott, and toward John Ross, "Give Mommy the gun. It is ok, It's my fault baby , please put it down".  
>John Ross was shaking , "no he will hurt you again".<br>"No, it is over , I'm so sorry",  
>"Sorry, he hurt you, I saw what he did".<br>Sue Ellen is horrified, " John Ross please, he is dying. I need to call for help. I will get Daddy for you, please give me the gun"  
>John Ross slowly puts the gun down, and runs into his Mothers arms.<br>"Mommy he hurt you".  
>Sue Ellen grabs John Ross, and sits him on the bed, "Sit don't look at him , I have to call 911, don't move".<br>Sue Ellen dials 911  
>"Operator 911 what is your emergency".?<br>"My husband has been shot".  
>"Shot",<br>"Yes, it is bad send a ambulance please"  
>"Where was he shot"?<br>"The stomach, there is a lot of blood"  
>"Who shot your husband"?<br>Sue Ellen looks at John Ross  
>"I did"<br>"You did Mame"?  
>"Yes , I shot my husband. please hurry. Do you need my address."?<br>"No, I have it here."  
>"Is you husband alive?:"<p>

"I think so , he is in the hall."  
>"Go look Mame"<br>"No, My son is here, I can't leave him"  
>"Mame, for your own good , go see if he is alive"<br>Sue Ellen carried the phone to the hall, walking towards Scott, he was still breathing but barely.  
>"Yes, he is alive , but hurry".<br>"Mame, can you put pressure on the wound."?  
>"No, I don't want to touch him"<br>"Mame if you do not put pressure on the wound he will bleed to death".  
>Sue Ellen started crying, she ran into the bathroom ,and grabs some towels. Looks at John Ross," I will be back , stay here don't come out here"<br>John Ross is in shock.  
>Sue Ellen runs out and puts the towels on the wound, and Scott screams, "damn you , it hurts"<br>Sue Ellen pulls away and the operator yells, "Keep doing it" .  
>"I can't"<br>"Yes, you can."  
>"No I can't you don't know what this man has done to me, I hate him"<br>"Ok, Mame he is abusive, and you had a fight."  
>"Yes",<br>"If he dies you will be charged with 1st degree murder, if he lives because you tried to help it will look good for you, please continue to put pressure on the wound"  
>Sue Ellen hands are shaking so badly she thought she was going to faint, she grabbed the towels ,and put pressure on the wound. Scott screamed, " oh stop it hurts".<br>"I have to Scott shut up. This is all your fault."  
>Scott starts to cough up blood, Sue Ellen screams, "He is coughing up blood, Oh my God, help me".<br>"Ok the ambulance is coming ,calm down".  
>Sue Ellen hears John Ross, "Mom let him die".<br>"John Ross please go in the room, please for Mommy"  
>Scott grabs Sue Ellen arm, "I'm sorry."<br>"Stop, I can't take this, John Ross baby go in the room, please".  
>Sue Ellen looks at Scott, and she knew he died..<br>She drops the phone, and moves toward the wall, shaking and John Ross sits beside her, and puts his head into her chest.  
>"Ma Ma he won't hurt you anymore".<br>Sue Ellen shut her eyes, and realized she had to make John Ross understand..  
>"Baby , I shot Scott not you".<br>"No",  
>"I did John Ross, listen to Mommy, I should have known better than to bring you here".<br>"I did it Mommy , he was going to hurt me too."  
>"I know but how did you get the gun"?<br>"He came in my room and hit me, I jumped over the bed ,and I remembered he never put his gun away".  
>"What."<br>"I heard you yell at him , he left it on the dresser.I ran faster than him, and he came in the room and I shot him"

"Baby, I shot him, you have to say that."  
>"Mommy you say it is wrong to lie"<br>"It is but not this time, I can't let anything happen to you. I have to protect you, please do this for Mommy". Sue Ellen is crying

"Stop Mommy , I promise."  
>"Good,"<br>Sue Ellen heard the bang on the door, Trying to get up she fell to the floor.  
>John Ross ran to open the door for the ambulance, and the police.<br>Sue Ellen sat staring at Scott  
>The ambulance come up, and realized Scott is gone and turned to Sue Ellen.<br>"Mame, are you hurt,"  
>"Help him, and my son"<br>"Your son is downstairs with the police, this man is gone".  
>The police came up, and see Scott , Oh my God what happened? This is Scott Ryan."<br>"I shot him, he attacked me and my son. He was going to kill us."  
>"He is a cop mame".<br>"I know that he is my husband".  
>Tim ran upstairs and see's Scott. "Damn, he is dead".<br>"Yes, he is gone." Another Officer said looking at Sue Ellen with such hatred.  
>"Sue Ellen, you ok"? Tim said touching her face<br>She wouldn't answer, the paramedic yelled, " She is in bad shape, and in shock, I don't care if she shot this guy we have to take her to the hospital".  
>"No, the station first." The Officer yelled.<br>"You kidding because he is a cop. He obviously beat this woman , she could be bleeding internally. If she dies we will say she needed emergency medical attention."  
>"Fine, but she is under arrest".<br>"That's ok, Mame we are going to take you to the hospital." They put her on the streacher

Sue Ellen cried out, "My son he needs his Father. This is not his Father" .  
>"No. JR Ewing is" Tim says .<br>Tim walks to Sue Ellen, "I will take him to his Dad. I know where he lives".  
>"Thanks Tim".<br>John Ross runs to Sue Ellen, "I want to go with you."  
>"Go with Tim , John Ross , go see Grandma and Daddy". John Ross holds on to her, and Tim grabs him. "I will take care of him".<br>Sue Ellen starts to cry and they take her out.  
>The police want John Ross to go to the station, but Tim says he has been through enough today he will go there tomorrow .<br>They agree, and Tim takes him to Southfork  
>John Ross cried all the way there, and Tim had to stop a couple of times to talk to him.." He hurt my Mom so badly , she didn't do anything wrong".<br>"I know John Ross , I know."  
>Tim stopped the car, and noticed the Family outside having late night drinks.<br>Walking around he opened the car door, and helped John Ross out.  
>JR jumps up, "What is going on , who are you?"<br>"I'm Tim Richards, I'm Scott's Ryan's partner. Scott is dead, Sue Ellen shot him after he attacked her, and your son.. It was extremely brutal , Sue Ellen is under arrest, but at the hospital"..  
>John Ross ran to his Father, and JR is so angry. "He beat her up before, that is why she didn't come to the party. Oh my God the flowers did that make it worse"?.<br>"I don't know Scott was abusive before, I thought maybe he would change".  
>JR said, "You knew he was beating Sue Ellen and you are a cop, and did nothing".<br>"Sir, I tried to help, she was scared of him",  
>"Ma Ma can you watch John Ross, I'm going to see Sue Ellen."?<br>Bobby and Pam yell, "We are coming too".  
>JR hugs John Ross, "I have to see if she is ok., you understand right".<br>"Yes, Daddy she is hurt bad, he hurt her real bad.".  
>Miss Ellie hugs John Ross and JR , Pam and Bobby run to their car.<p>

Memorial Hospital  
>The doctor go in to exam Sue Ellen, and they are horrified they can't believe the extent of the violence she went through. She was bruised from head to toe, and they could believe she actually had bite marks on her shoulders and her breast.<p>

One doctor turned, "What kind of animal would do this to another human being".?  
>The nurse whispered, "She was married to a cop".<br>They rush her in to have xrays, and notice her shoulder was dislocated and she had 3 fractured ribs. They look at the chart she miscarried a couple of days ago that is the bruising on the stomach. She said she fell down the stairs. The doctor on call said it might be a Spousal Abuse case.  
>"Damn what did this woman go through."?<br>The doctor walked to the Police, "she is under your custody, but she can't leave tonight. She is in bad shape. This man was an animal, and I don't care if he was a Police Officer."  
>"Fine, she can stay but we will post a man here."<br>"Fine."  
>JR , Bobby and Pam get to the hospital..<br>The nurse points to the room where Sue Ellen is and they hear a horrible scream.  
>JR turns white and looks at Bobby , " That is Sue Ellen."<br>JR calm down  
>JR runs down the hall ,and a doctor comes out of her room<br>"Was that Sue Ellen Ewing." ?  
>"No Sue Ellen Ryan."<br>"Yeah whatever, why did she scream like that."?  
>"Sir who are you."?<br>"JR Ewing her ex husband".  
>"Her shoulder was dislocated , her husband did it during the attack. We had to reset it, and it is extremely painful but we can't help that. She is in real bad shape and is staying the night. She is under arrest, but they have posted a guard to stay outside her door".<br>"Doctor please let me talk to her, I need to talk to her".  
>"Oh,I don't know"<br>"Please she was with my son, I need to talk to her."  
>"Wait," the doctor walks over to the Police Office, and he shakes his head.<br>"Ok, go in but don't upset her, she went through enough today. She also has to go through a rape exam with pictures, and everything in a few minutes".  
>"Rape, "<br>"Yes, her husband brutally attacked her,"  
>JR feels sick but goes in and walks to Sue Ellen..The nurse smiles , "she is still in pain, but we just gave her some medication to help."<br>"Sugar, it is JR."  
>Sue Ellen opens her eyes, and starts to cry..<br>"No, don't cry Sugar".  
>"JR, I'm so sorry",<br>"Why"?  
>"I never should have let John Ross near him."<br>"Shh , it is over now. Why didn't you tell me."?  
>"I was scared he said he would kill me "<br>"Oh Sue Ellen, what did you go through"?  
>"He hated me"<br>"He was sick, Sue Ellen"  
>"I bring out the worst in men."<br>JR holds back tears,"No it is not your fault"  
>The Nurse touched JR's arm, "Please let her sleep, she needs it."<br>JR smiled, "You sleep, and I'm going to get the best lawyer. I will make sure your fine".  
>" Take care of John Ross, he is what is important not me".<br>"Stop, both of you are".  
>Sue Ellen shut her eyes, and JR kissed her forehead.<br>Walking out of the room, JR kicks the wall and Bobby ran over." JR what is wrong"?  
>"She is hurting so bad ,and it is all my fault."<br>"Your fault what do you mean."?  
>"If I was the husband she deserved, she would have not married that animal, and not be in there right now hurting like that. I will never forgive myself."<br>JR goes and sits on a chair, and Pam and Bobby stare knowing now he truly does care for Sue Ellen.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

JR couldn't take Sue Ellen suffering ,and he couldn't do anything to take her pain away.  
>Bobby walks over to JR ,and sits beside him," JR , I know it is killing you, we are here for her. We will get the best lawyer to help.. Please don't blame yourself , you didn't know. We all thought she was happy".<br>"He raped her Bobby what did she go through?"  
>"I know we have to let her heal ,and if she needs to talk about it, we will be there for her.".<br>"Bobby she might go to jail, how is that fair? She was protecting our son and herself.".  
>JR sees two Police Detectives show up, and go into Sue Ellen room.<p>

" Bobby she doesn't have a Lawyer should they be talking to her" ?  
>"I guess they need to ask some questions, I will go call Harv, and ask him to get someone over here".<br>"Ok Bobby".

"Hello Mrs. Ryan, this is Detective Stevens, and I'm Detective Gibson. We need to ask you some questions."

Sue Ellen looks at them, but didn't speak".

"Is this the first time there is violence in your home".?  
>"No",<br>"Ok, how long has it been going on"?  
>Sue Ellen starts to cry, and they both try to explain these questions are important..<br>Sue Ellen says , "He was wonderful when we dated, and the first 2 months of our marriage , I was finally happy. I don't know what happened ,but one night he just went crazy, and he beat me" .  
>"Why did he beat you"?<br>"I don't know because, I didn't have his dinner ready when he walked in the door. He didn't have to have a reason".  
>"You have been married about 6 months so after 2 months everything changed."<br>"Yes"  
>"Did you have an affair to set him off?"<br>Sue Ellen screamed , " no, I didn't," so loud Bobby and Pam and JR jump. "What the hell Bobby"? JR jumps up, and goes to the room. The officer pushed him away, you can't go in there.

"What are they doing to her, "? JR yelled

The Officer yelled, "Asking her questions she murdered her husband, and he is a cop"

JR is so angry, and paces, This is so wrong, she was the victim have you seen her."?  
>The nurse tries to calm Sue Ellen down, "shh breath , it's ok."<br>Sue Ellen shuts her eyes," he accused me of fooling around everyday, I never did anything to even make him think I did, he was sick".  
>"Ok Mrs. Ryan, a couple of days ago, you came in here after you fell down the stairs, you miscarried was that an accident or due to a beating.?"<p>

"He tried to rape me ,and I fought back, and he kicked me in the stomach".  
>"Why didn't you tell the doctors"?<br>"My husband was here,and he threatened me he said he would kill me".  
>"You have said your husband has raped you on more that one occassion".<br>"Yes, he did he was cruel, and vicious" Sue Ellen turns to the nurse, "I can't breath , I dont want to talk about it."  
>The nurse looks at the Detectives , "She is in a lot of pain, please she needs a rest".<br>"We are sorry but a man a good Police Officer was murdered tonight."  
>"I didn't want to kill him , I wanted him to leave me, and my son alone. He would have killed us.".<br>"We want to talk to your son John Ross"  
>"No, he didn't see anything, he was in his room."<br>"You said he was trying to kill both of you."  
>"Please , I shot Scott leave my son alone", Sue Ellen starts to get hysterical, both Dectective look at each other..<br>The doctor came in , "Enough really , she can't take much more..You can talk more tomorrow. We have to do a rape test tonight, and that is going to be hard enough.."  
>"Yes, we know we have a female Detective outside who has to be in here for evidence verification.".<br>"Ok we will come for her when we are ready."  
>The Dectective both leave, but state they will be back in the morning.<br>"Sue Ellen, we have to do a rape kit tonight for evidence at the trial.. It is so important it will show, the viciousness of this crime.. I know you have been through a lot, but we will try to make it as easy as we can".  
>"No, I don't want anyone touching me"<br>"Sue Ellen, I understand, but without the rape exam , you can't use the rape defense in court."  
>"Please , I don't want it."<br>The nurse takes Sue Ellen hand," please it is important, he raped you, and this will help you when it goes to court.. I will be here for you.."  
>"No",<br>"Ok I'm going out in the hall for a minute, and I will be back ,and you can think about it alittle longer".  
>Sue Ellen shuts her eyes.<br>The two Doctors walk out, " Damn we can't force her, but it will hurt her in the end. She is making a huge mistake because she is scared".  
>Pam walks over to the Doctors, " Doctors what is wrong"?<br>"Who are you"?  
>"I'm her Sister In Law Pamela Ewing, and her friend "<br>"Mrs Ewing was raped by her husband Scott, and beaten, but she will not let us do the rape kit or take the pictures of her bruises".  
>"You have too"<br>"I know Mrs Ewing but she is upset, we can't force her".  
>"Can I see her?"<br>"Fine, see if you can talk to her, but don't get her any more upset then she already is."  
>"Ok, thanks"<br>Pam walks in, and Sue Ellen starts to cry," Pam, it was horrible, I killed Scott."  
>"Shh , I need to talk to you. "<br>"Sue Ellen, you were raped by Scott, you have to let them do the rape kit, and take photos of your bruises. It will help you in court".  
>"Pam, I don't want everyone to know what he did to me".<br>"Sue Ellen he was sick",  
>"He hurt me so bad Pam" ,<br>"Ok I will stay here during the exam, and I will talk to you, and we will get this over with. Please Sweetie for me and John Ross, you need to do this"..  
>Sue Ellen starts crying, and shakes her head, and Pam nods to the nurse who runs out to get the doctors..<br>"She is going to do it, but I have to be here for her".  
>"Fine, we will go get the Police Officer who has to be here. "<br>"No", Sue Ellen screams  
>"She is a female Police Officer, and she is only here to make it legal. She won't touch you."<br>Sue Ellen shut her eyes ,and tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't and she sobbed.. Pam started to cry, and even the nurse had to turn away..  
>The officer came in, and introduced herself, " My name is Amy White" .<br>Sue Ellen didn't say anything..  
>"Ok Sue Ellen first we are going to take photos of your bruises..Your Face first, and work down the body. I know your upset, but we will try and be as sensitive as possible."<br>Sitting Sue Ellen up they snapped pictures of her face which was totally bruised, and swollen and her lip was cut open..  
>"We have to take your hosp gown off ok? We will do this quick".<br>"Pam no".  
>"Sue Ellen please it will be ok."<br>Pam and the nurse pulled it off and Sue Ellen shuts her eyes..  
>Pam gasps, she wasn't expecting to see the extent of the beating she took.<br>"Sue Ellen you have to put your arms down we need pictures of your breast, and your stomach". Pam grabs her left hand and whispers in Sue Ellen ear. "You are brave it is almost over."  
>The doctor snapped photos while describing the bruises ,and the bites . Pam looks at the Police Officer, and she knew she was even disgusted seeing what Scott did to Sue Ellen.<br>"Can You turn towards your Sister in Law so we can get the back.? Sue ellen turned, and they snapped the photos and then down her thighs, and legs, and even her ankles were swollen..  
>"Good Girl you can put the robe back on, and Pam grabbed it ,and helped her put it on.<br>"You can Lie back down",  
>Sue Ellen did and held Pam's hand<br>"Ok Mrs Ryan we have to do a physical exam ,and take some samples, and some photos but it will be over quick, I promise."  
>"I can't I don't want you to touch me"<br>Pam touched her face,"Look at me Sweetie forget about what they are doing".  
>"No I can't do this?<br>"Yes, you can talk to me, want to hear about John Ross's Birthday".  
>Sue Ellen starts crying, "my baby what have I done".<br>"Sue Ellen you are a wonderful Mother now listen to me.".  
>The doctor Pulls the blanket down ,and tells Sue Ellen to put her legs up ,and apart so they can do the exam.<br>Sue Ellen starts to shake, and the Doctors are trying to calm her down.  
>Pam starts talking ," John Ross got a new Horse for his Birthday did he tell you?".<br>Sue Ellen tried to smile, "A horse, no he didn't tell me."  
>"He is beautiful, a big black horse".<br>Sue Ellen laughed, " Pam you don't know nothing about horses".  
>"No, you are the horse expert in the family."<br>The doctor continues with the exam, and hoped Pam would help her get through it..  
>They snapped pictures of her inner thighs ,and the massive finger bruises evidence she was forced very violently against her will. They start the internal, and Sue Ellen cried out, and Pam wanted to cry herself.. "Sue Ellen your doing great, John Ross had to a big cake, and we have pictures, and everything. We will show you them tomorrow".<br>Sue ellen starts to cry," I made him a cake, and Scott dropped in on the floor just to hurt me, and John Ross".  
>Pam heart broke thinking, damn , why did I mention cake.?<br>"Hey you can make another one for him. You have your whole life to do that"..  
>The doctor pulls Sue Ellens legs down, and pulls the sheets up, and grabs a extra blanket.." Mrs Ryan it is all over"..<br>Sue Ellen looks at Pam , "it is over"  
>"Sue Ellen why don't you shut your eye you look so tired. Please go to sleep, you need to rest".<br>Sue Ellen drifted off, and they all looked at each.  
>Pam thought she was going to be sick, and runs out in the hall.<br>Bobby and JR run over to her, "What is wrong.?  
>"They did the rape exam it was horrible".<br>"Pam you helped her through it".  
>"You both have no idea what she went through. Her boby is riddled with massive bruises, and bites, she went through hell. I had to help them violate her all over again."<br>"No, she had to for evidence Pam.".  
>"Sue Ellen made John Ross a cake, and he threw it on the ground to hurt her , What kind of animal was she married too"?<br>Bobby grabs her, "We will help her get through this. All of us will she is family, she belongs at Southfork."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Sue Ellen had a really rough night with nightmares that kept her awake most the night.  
>The next morning the doctor came in, " Mrs Ryan, The two Detective's are here, but they want to take you to the station. I'm against it but they have a warrant".<br>"Fine, I will go"  
>"Sue Ellen, I should not be saying this, but I hope you get off, your Husband was a sadistic human being who really was sick"<br>"Thank You Doctor, that means a lot"  
>"Your arm is going to be very painful, we can give you a sling, but that is all. Your ribs are fractured, but they have to heal, I will give you a prescription for pain medication. Sue Ellen you take care of yourself"<p>

Sue Ellen tried to smile, but started to cry.  
>"Oh, you will be ok, you family is out there still".<br>"Family"?  
>"Yes, your ex husband , and Brother and Sister in Law".<br>"They stayed all night"?  
>"Yes"<br>"Oh they should go home".  
>"I hope they go with you to the PoliceStation".<br>"I will talk to the Detectives now" .  
>"Dr. what about my clothes"?,<br>"They were ruined, and ripped in the attack",  
>"What will I wear to the police station"? Can you please ask Pam to come in for a minute"<p>

"Sure, I will send her in".  
>"Thanks"<br>The doctor leaves, and walks to Pam, and asked her to go in to see Sue Ellen.  
>Pam walks in and hugs Sue Ellen.<br>"Thanks Pam"  
>"Why?"<br>"For last night, I never would have made it through that horrible exam".  
>"Don't talk about it".<br>"You and Bobby and JR stayed all night?"  
>"Yes we did we could not leave you"<br>"Why you must be tired?"  
>"We want to make sure your ok. Bobby called Harv Smithfield, and he is sending a good Lawyer to the Police Station".<p>

"Good, I need one"  
>"You have to get bail, it would be wrong if you didn't"<br>"Pam, I killed someone, I have to deal with it."  
>"Look what he did to you? He could have killed you".<br>Sue Ellen starts to cry, "I wished he would die everyday he went to work. How horrible is that?"  
>"I would feel the same way , look at what he put you through."<br>"Pam, I have to go with the Detectives , I have no clothes"  
>"Oh right, I will go down to the gift shop ,and get something"<br>"Thanks"  
>"I will be right back".<br>Pam goes down and gets a Hospital Sweat shirt, and track pants, and realized she would need shoes but they had none. She grabbed some slipper clogs, and laughed, " oh Sue Ellen is going to hate these"  
>Pam goes into the room, and laughs, "not much selection, sorry".<br>"Don't worry Pam, I owe you".  
>"No"<br>"Pam can you help me, I can't move this arm good."  
>"Sure Sweetie",<br>Sue Ellen tried to sit up but cried out," it hurts bad Pam".

"I know but get through today, and we will bring you to Southfork, and you can rest."  
>"Pam, I probably won't be going to Southfork more like Prison".<br>"Think postive you should get bail".  
>"Ok I will be positive. Sue Ellen sits with her legs off the side of the bed".<br>"Pam laughs no bra Sue Ellen"

" I don't care really", and she tried to put the sweatshirt over her head, but the pain almost made her sick.  
>Pam laughs sit still this Shirt is huge she pulled it over her head, and put her good arm in.<br>Sue Ellen laughs , "what do we do now Pam, I don't know if I can get this arm in".  
>Pam Pulls the sweatshirt and slide it over her bad arm and Sue Ellen smiled, " you should be a nurse.".<br>"Yeah , right"..  
>Pam laughs, " now the pants",<br>Sue Ellen tried to get off the bed, but couldn't get down because of her ribs.  
>The nurse walks in , "what are you both doing".?<br>Pam laughs , "trying to dress her".  
>Sue Ellen smiles," I think I will stick with dresses it would be easier".<br>The nurse got a stool, and brings it over to Sue Ellen..  
>Pam smiled, " oh I should have thought of that".<br>Sue Ellen gets down, and the nurse and Pam help her get the pants on ..  
>"Oh this is awful, I hate this".<br>Pam whispered, "Oh Sue Ellen you love getting Pampered".  
>"This is not pampering, Pam"<br>The door opens, and the Doctor comes in, " the Detectives are waiting".  
>"Ok , I'm ready".<br>The nurse hugged Sue Ellen, "You will be in my Prayers".  
>"Thank you for being so kind."<br>Pam holds Sue Ellen hand, "Come on, it will be fine".  
>The Detective put Sue Ellen in their car, but allowed Pam to accompany her.<br>JR and Bobby drove in JR's car  
>Sue Ellen got to the station, and they read her her rights, photographed her and finger printed her..<br>They sat her in a room, and she waited for her Lawyer  
>Barry, Monroe one of Harv best Lawyers showed up, and JR was upset Harv did not come." He is not feeling well Mr Ewing , or he would be here".<br>"Ok sorry to hear that".  
>"Your good right"<br>"The best on the team".  
>"I will go see her now, and I will try to get bond as soon as possible."<br>"Thanks"  
>Sue Ellen heard the door open and she jumped.." Hello Mrs. Ryan, I'm Barry Monroe your new lawyer".<br>"Hello"  
>"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of here today, you don't deserve to spend the night in here".<br>"Thank you but I killed Scott"

"Yes , in self defense right"?  
>Sue Ellen starts to get tears in her eyes, "Yes"<br>"It says here you tried to help him after the shooting".  
>"Yes, I tried it didn't help, I'm sorry, I did not want to kill him"<br>"I know that Sue Ellen, it will be ok"  
>"It's not he is a Police Officer, You have not seen the looks , I'm getting".<br>"Did anyone threaten you in here"?  
>"No they are angry".<br>"Tim , Scott's Partner is willing to admit Scott was violent, and he gave us the names of his ex wife, and girlfriend who also were abused".  
>"Really"?<br>"That night what started all the violence in your home"?  
>"He hated my son, and my Ex husband, and having my boy there just set him off".He was mad , I was late and brought Pizza, I offered to cook something else. I did make him what he wanted.<br>He was being so cruel, and I knew he was going to start something. He dropped the birthday cake , I made for my son on the floor, and laughed when I cried.. He went after my boy, and I ran after him, and he pushed me, and I woke up to him screaming at me. He pulled me by my arm into the kitchen , I felt him pull my shoulder out of the socket. He is a horrible cruel man and he just wanted to hurt me".

"What about your son"?  
>"What about him, he didn't see anything he was in his room".?<br>"You are sure Sue Ellen"?  
>"Of course, I told him to stay there"<br>"What happened next"?  
>"What, I don't want to talk about it".<br>"You have too"  
>"No I don't"<br>"Sue Ellen what happened next"?  
>"He screamed at me, and said horrible things he grabbed me, and pulled me to the couch, and he did horrible things to me.. I tried not to scream, but he bite me and he " Sue Ellen stopped but said she felt ill.<br>"Sue Ellen, I know you don't want to talk about it, but this is important. You will be going to court, and I need to know every detail of what happened".  
>"I don't want everyone to know how I let that man do such disgusting things to me".<br>"Please , go on"  
>"I tried to push him off, I was in pain from the week of horror, and I did not want him to do that when my boy was upstairs . He promised he would let me have my night with my boy".<br>"Sue Ellen what did he do next"?  
>"I fought him ,and he slapped me, and punched me in the ribs so hard, he fractured 3 ribs, and I couldn't breath . I begged him to stop, and he called me a tramp, and he bite me, and I thought I would pass out.. He then laughed and said Oh where is your Ex now, he is not here to save you is he and he raped me".<br>"I'm sorry, I needed to hear that ".  
>Sue Ellen puts her hand to her face, and started to cy.<br>"You stay here, and I will talk to the district attorney, and the Detectives to see if they can push the Bond through without going to court for a bail hearing."  
>"OK, thank you"<br>Barry walks out and the District Attorney, and the Detectives go into another office.  
>Barry shows them the statement, and the pictures taken at the hospital, and what the doctors wrote about the crime..<br>The District Attorney looks Mr. Monroe, "This is your lucky day"  
>"Pardon me"<br>"Looking at all this evidence, Mrs. Ryan deserves to go home, but don't think you will not have a fight on your hand. She needs to get through the court case, but looking at the evidence, I can't believe I'm saying this you probably will win.. Scott Ryan was a cruel , very sadistic, and extremely disturbed man who should have been stopped when the first wife pressed charges. Go tell your client she can go but she is being released right now, but with 500,000.00 bond"

"I think she can handle that"  
>"Sure she can."<br>Barry Monroe walks into Sue Ellen and smiled ,"You got bond, and Mr Ewing is paying it right now. You can go home, but we have a lot of work to do to get ready for the case".  
>Sue Ellen smiled, "Thank You".<br>JR and Bobby arranged the bond, and Sue Ellen was released, but was told she cannot leave Dallas, and has to stay at Southfork as part of the bond agreement.  
>"I can do that."<br>"Your free to go Mrs. Ryan"  
>Sue Ellen walks to Pam, and hugs her, and turns to Bobby and JR..<br>"Thank You both of you".  
>JR walks over and goes to kiss Sue Ellen on the cheek, but she pulls away.<br>"Sorry Sue Ellen, lets go home, you can see John Ross"

They walk to the car, and Pam smiled at JR, "I will sit with Sue Ellen in the back you sit with Bobby".  
>JR realized Pam is right, "Sure"<br>Sue Ellen did not talk all the way to Southfork.  
>They get there, and Sue Ellen could not believe she was back here<br>JR and Bobby get out and Pam grabs Sue Ellen hand , and helped her..  
>Sue Ellen gets outs, and John Ross runs out of the house, and right into Sue Ellen's arms.<br>Sue Ellen gasps because of the pain, but she didn't want to show it to John Ross.  
>"Hey, you ok, Baby".<br>"You Mommy, your home for good"?  
>"For now Sweetie"<br>John Ross was holding her so tight,  
>JR see's Sue Ellen is in a lot of pain , "John Ross let your Mom rest she is really tired".<br>"Sorry Mom".  
>"No John Ross, seeing you is the best thing , that happened today".<br>"I love you too Mom".  
>Sue Ellen feels faint and she turns to Pam, "I need to lay down, I don't feel well".<br>Pam grabs her hand , "I will get you upstairs".  
>Sue Ellen turned to the others, " Thank You , thank you for everything".<br>JR almost started crying, "You rest Sue Ellen, I will see you later".  
>John Ross followed Sue Ellen in the house, and JR turned to Bobby, "she is really hurting".<br>"I know JR but it will get better".  
>"What if she goes to Jail"?<br>"Stop lets get through one day at a time JR".


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Pam helped Sue Ellen upstairs, and took her to the guest room across from her old bedroom with JR.  
>Pam smiles, "Don't worry you will have all the privacy you want in here"<br>"Thanks Pam"  
>Sue Ellen goes in and sat on the bed, John Ross sits beside her , he would not let go of her.<br>Pam smiled, " John Ross why don't you go downstairs for awhile, your Ma Ma might want to change. You can come back up after".  
>John Ross smiled, "Ok Ma Ma but I will be back soon".<br>"Sure, I would love that"  
>John Ross ran but turned and smiled " love you Mom"<br>"Love you too John Ross".  
>Pam walked over sitting by Sue Ellen, "Boy he really is worried about you".<br>Sue Ellen starts to cry and Pam put her arm around her. "What is wrong Sue Ellen"?  
>"Pam he went through so much lastnight, it is my fault".<br>"How can it be your fault"?  
>I knew Scott would not keep his word, he ruined John Ross's day. Scott scared him, how can I forgive myself for that".<p>

"Stop, Scott did that not you"

"Pam , I want to be alone, you have been wonderful, but I need to rest".  
>"Ok, I will be downstairs, do you want me to help you get out of your clothes? You still have some of your clothes in the closet, and the drawers, you didn't take everything when you left",<br>"Oh, I will check them out".  
>"Tomorrow we can shop".<br>"Sure sounds good."  
>"You rest" . Pam said as she walked to the door.<br>"Thanks Pam",  
>Pam turned . "Your sure Sue Ellen, you look pale, are you ok?<br>"I have to learn to do stuff for myself. I'm fine just sore, and really exhausted".  
>"Sue Ellen , don't be afraid to ask for help"<br>"See you soon Pam."  
>Pam walked out, and shut the door.<p>

Sue Ellen looked around and walked to the dresser, and looked to see what she left, than she walked into the closet, and pulled down a sun dress, and realized with the bruises she can't wear anything without sleeves for awhile.  
>She grabbed a tee shirt, and a jean skirt , and grabbed some panties, and walked into the bathroom.<br>She wanted to shower she wanted to get the feeling of Scott off of her..  
>She tried to pull the sweatshirt off, and she had a horrible time, the pain was unbearable. "Damn Sue Ellen, you should have let Pam help". She finally undressed, and she turned on the shower.<br>She got in and the water hitting her skin made her cry out in pain. Her body was so sore the water felt like fists punching her over and over.  
>She remembered Scott on top of her, and she started to shake. Sue Ellen leaned against the wall ,and put her hands over her ears. She wanted to forget what he did to her, but she kept replaying it over, and over in her head.<p>

Sue Ellen turned off the water, and grabbed the towel, and tried to dry herself, and couldn't believe she allowed this to happen to her. Why didn't she get help? Scott would not be dead, and her son wouldn't have to live with the knowledge he did it.  
>Sue Ellen tried to put on her tee shirt, but lifting her arm was impossible she went to grab her robe but it fell on the floor..<p>

She went to bend to pick it up, but the pain in her ribs was so bad she fell to her knee's . Picking up the robe she put her good arm in and couldn't get the robe to her other arm, she started crying.. "I hate this, I can't even dress myself. I hate you Scott, why did you do this? What am I going to do"?

Sue Ellen screamed, " Damn you , Damn You."

JR was walking to his room,, and heard her scream. He didn't knock he walked in and saw Sue Ellen on the floor.  
>"Sue Ellen , Sugar, what happened.".JR touched her arm<br>Sue Ellen cried out, " Don't touch me, please don't hurt me, I will be good"  
>JR kneeled down, "Sue Ellen , it is me JR, Scott can't hurt you anymore."<br>Sue Ellen looked, " JR", she was shaking so bad  
>"Yes, Sugar it is me, come on lets get you in bed".<br>"No, leave me alone".  
>"Sue Ellen, I wouldn't hurt you, you know that. You have to get off the floor".<br>JR gasps because he could see the bruises, and the bite marks on her shoulder, he felt sick, he could not imagine what she went through.  
>Sue Ellen realized her robe was not on properly, and turns away from JR.<br>JR grabs the robe and helped her put her bad arm in.  
>"I can't stand this JR, I can't even dress myself".<br>"Pam will help or Ma Ma."  
>"I don't want help, JR"<br>"Sue Ellen you need help, now stop this, and let me help you".  
>Sue Ellen allowed JR to help her to the bed. JR pulls the sheets and bedspread down..<br>Sue Ellen tried to sit, but she had a problem because of her ribs, JR helped her get in..  
>JR noticed the bruises on her legs, and wrists and he wanted to hold her but didn't ..<br>"Sue Ellen you rest and later you might like to come down for dinner".  
>"No, I'm not hungry".<br>"Sue Ellen you have to eat, you are weak from your injuries , not eating will make it worse".  
>"I don't want to JR, please".<br>"Ok we will see later"  
>JR turned, "If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here. How long was he hurting you"?<p>

"JR please not now"  
>"I need to know Sue Ellen"<br>"He was great while we dated and 2 months after we married and then everything went wrong".  
>"Sue Ellen he just started hitting you , I don't understand"?<br>"Why you think I deserved it JR."?  
>"No, Sue Ellen of course not".<br>"I did not sleep around or anything. I didn't do anything to deserve to be treated like that"..  
>"Sue Ellen, I'm sorry , I didn't want to upset you".<br>"JR if I go to jail don't bring John Ross there to visit".  
>"Sue Ellen stop".<br>"I don't want my child to see me in prison".  
>"You won't go to prision it was self defense".<br>"JR I might, you don't know.I'm scared, I don't know what I will do if I go to jail."  
>"Rest Sue Ellen, we can think about that later, you get better".<br>"I can't JR".  
>"Can't what"?<br>"I can't sleep, because as soon as I do, I remember what he did to me. JR I feel sick." Sue Ellen tried to get off the bed, but wasn't fast enough and got sick.  
>Sue Ellen yelled, " JR go I don't want you to see me this way".<br>JR picks her up, and walks her to the chair, and sits her down. He pulls the bedding off the bed, and smiled " Sue Ellen you have never gotten sick infront of me before".  
>Sue Ellen did not say anything she was so embarressed, and shut her eyes, and started to cry.<br>"Stop , you did nothing wrong, I will get you in my room for now, and I will get Theresa to help clean this up:"  
>"JR I'm sorry , I can't believe I did that. I can't get up because of my ribs".<br>"Don't worry",  
>Sue Ellen starts to shut her eyes, and drifts off ,and JR ran over, "No don't sleep in a chair".<br>Miss Ellie came up, " JR are you bothering her" ?  
>"No Ma Ma , she fell asleep in the chair, she got sick she is in so much pain, and she doesn't want to eat"<p>

"JR she went through hell let her deal with that, and she will come around in time".  
>"We have no idea what that animal did"<p>

Miss Ellie looks , "JR help me make the bed, It is time you learned."

JR smiled, "Yeah. I guess"  
>They cleaned up everything, and Miss Ellie told JR to pick her up, and put her in the bed.<br>JR walks over and goes to pick her up, and Sue Ellen starts screaming, and Miss Ellie ran over to calm her down.  
>"Sue Ellen it is not Scott".<br>JR was shocked but whispered, " Sue Ellen what did that man do to You"?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sue Ellen hugs Miss Ellie, and she turns to JR, and motions for him to leave.  
>JR walks out and shuts the door, and he goes to his room.. He is so angry , he can't stand seeing her suffering.<br>Miss Ellie finally gets Sue Ellen calmed down, and she says, " Sweetie, you look so tired. Lets get you out of this housecoat, and into something a little more comfortable."

"Thanks" Sue Ellen pulls herself off the chair, and Ellie can see she is in pain.  
>"Did you take your pain medication Sue Ellen"?<br>"Yes earlier , I think it is wearing off, I will soon".  
>Ellie walks to the closet, and looks to see what she can give Sue Ellen to put on.<br>Sue Ellen walks towards Ellie," I have a hard time getting anything over this arm. I need something that is either big or buttons up".  
>Ellie grabbed a huge Dallas Cowboy shirt, JR bought it, but never worn it.<br>"Hey this will be comfy".  
>Sue Ellen laughed, "Yes it will be a dress, I can dress Miss Ellie, you don't have to stay with me. I have to do stuff for myself"<p>

"Sue Ellen, you have to stop pushing people away, I will help , I can see your in a lot of pain. You go sit on the bed, and we will get you changed."  
>Sue Ellen did what Ellie said Sue Ellen took off her housecoat, and Miss Ellie without thinking said, "Oh my God"<p>

Sue Ellen turned, and pulled the housecoat to her face, and started crying.  
>"Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared for seeing what that man did to you".<br>"Miss Ellie leave please, I need to be alone, thanks for helping".  
>"No, I'm not leaving, you are like my daughter, here take the housecoat away and lets get this shirt on you" .<br>Sue Ellen helped, and laughed it was pretty easy getting it on. "Feels good Miss Ellie."  
>Ellie smiled, "Oh it is so you Sue Ellen".<br>"Sure , I must look beautiful".  
>"Yeah, you always do, you just look pale, and so sad."<br>John Ross knocked on the door, and ran into the room.  
>Miss Ellie turned, "Young man you can come, and see your Mother anytime, but you should wait until your invited.. What if your Mom was getting changed"?<br>"Sorry Grandma, I wanted to see her".  
>"It is ok John Ross", Miss Ellie Hugged him..<br>"Mommy can we go for a walk, please I want too ?".  
>"A walk outside" ?<br>"Yeah, just you and me, come on please".  
>Ellie looked at Sue Ellen, "Your Mother is tired John Ross, she needs to rest she went through a lot ".<br>"I know Grandma , I was there".  
>Sue Ellen was shocked, but she said, " John Ross don't you ever talk to Grandma that way. Do you understand"?<br>"Yes, Mom, Sorry Grandma".  
>"I would love to go for a walk with you, go downstairs , I will be down in a minute".<br>John Ross runs out, and went downstairs.  
>"Sue Ellen, you shouldn't your too sore".<br>"I want to it might be good to be outside. I should change this shirt".  
>No, it is fine, and I think there are some jeans in there that you left. Yes, here they are , they should fit".<br>Ellie helped Sue Ellen put the jeans on, and she noticed Sue Ellen lost so much weight..  
>"Sue Ellen , these jeans are really too big now. How much weight have you lost.? Your so skinny, are you not eating.?".<br>"I eat but the last couple of months , I don't have a appetite."  
>"We are going to fix that you are having supper tonight. I will not take no for an answer".<br>"Fine, but I don't feel right eating with the family".  
>"What are you talking about"?<br>"Miss Ellie, I will eat in my room"  
>"No you will sit at the table, your family, 7pm be there".<br>Sue Ellen smiled, "Your the best Miss Ellie".  
>Miss Ellie and Sue Ellen walk downstairs together.<br>John Ross was outside when Sue Ellen came out, and noticed, JR , Pam and Bobby were sitting at the table.  
>JR stood up, Hey Sue Ellen your coming out to sit for awhile?"<p>

"No, John Ross wanted me to go for a walk".  
>"Oh really, I will come".<br>John Ross yelled, "No Daddy just me and Mommy"  
>Sue Ellen smiled ,"Maybe next time JR".<br>John Ross and Sue Ellen walked slowly down the pathway towards the sables.  
>JR turned to Bobby and Pam, "she shouldn't be walking around she is in bad shape".<br>Bobby smiled," JR maybe it will help her, calm down"  
>John Ross stopped, and hugged his Mom.<br>"John Ross you ok"?.  
>"Yeah, I want to tell Daddy I shot Scott".<br>"No, You can't tell Daddy".  
>"Why Mommy I did it, and Daddy should know."?<br>"Oh my God, John Ross, I'm too tired please don't do this to me .I shot Scott, not you ".  
>"Grandpa Clayton was telling Bobby you might go to jail".<br>"I might but that is what happens when you kill someone".  
>"You didn't I did".<br>"I know, but John Ross it is my fault. I should have known Scott would ruin your special day".  
>"Mommy I'm glad I killed him"<br>"Oh no , don't say that John Ross",  
>"He had sex with you, and you cried, ".<br>"John Ross Ewing , why would you say something like that"?  
>"I learned about sex in school , I'm 13 remember."<br>Sue Ellen smiled," I didn't forget but you learned about sex already"?.  
>"Yeah,and they say no means no.. Why when you said no , Scott didn't listen."<br>"John Ross, I don't know what your talking about".  
>"Mommy everytime I stay at your house, I heard you cry, and I heard you say no. I know Scott hurt you".<br>"Lets go back, I feel really tired. I don't want to talk anymore about this".  
>"Mommy I saw what he did on Sunday".<br>Sue Ellen turned , "You were in your room, you didn't see anything he was just yelling and angry."  
>"No, I saw him pull your hair and he threw you on the couch and he punched you".<br>"Oh my God", Sue Ellen fell to her knees, and starts sobbing, and John Ross runs to her.  
>"Mommy, I had to kill him, I had too".<br>"What have I done" , Sue Ellen is sobbing," I told you to stay in your room John Ross".  
>Sue Ellen calms down, "John Ross, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have seen that".<br>"Mommy I shut my eyes, I didn't want to see him hurt you anymore, I saw him punch you, but couldn't look anymore. I could still hear you screaming".  
>Sue Ellen clung to John Ross, and didn't know what to say..<br>"Come on John Ross, lets go back , I need to rest. Promise me you will not tell Daddy" .  
>"I won't but I don't want you to go to jail."<br>"John Ross if I do, you have Daddy and Grandma and Auntie Pam ,she is like a Mother".  
>"No, Your my Mother".<br>"I know but if I have to go to prison, you will be ok. I will love you, and we will be together again after it is over".  
>John Ross jumped up," I don't want to be with you, if you don't care if you leave me". John Ross runs towards Southfork.<br>Sue Ellen screamed, and tried to get up, but with her shaking, and having no energy, she fell again. She finally got up, and started walking home, but between the crying, and her head pounding she fainted.  
>John Ross ran, and was going into the house ,and Miss Ellie and JR yelled, " John Ross where is your Mom."?<br>"I don't know, and I don't care"  
>JR was angry, and grabbed John Ross.<br>"Young man what did you say"?  
>"She doesn't care she is leaving me, and she drove drunk when I was born, Scott said".<br>"Scott said, what".  
>"Scott said Mom drove drunk, and crashed her car and it wasn't fair , I survived".<br>"Your Mom is the best Mother, and I don't ever want you to disrespect her again, Go to your room now. I will talk to you later".  
>John Ross ran into the house.<br>Bobby jumped up, "Come on JR lets find her, she must be devastated"  
>They walk, and notice in the distance Sue Ellen on the ground.<br>Bobby reached her first, "Sue Ellen, Sweetie."  
>Sue Ellen opened her eyes, " Bobby, John Ross "<br>"He is at home, lets get you back there".  
>JR arrived, and hugged Sue Ellen," I'm so sorry John Ross hurt you."<br>"It is my fault JR, not his."  
>JR and Bobby help her up, and she walked, but Bobby knew each step was killing her.<br>Bobby picks her up and smiled, "it will take all night with your pace".  
>Sue Ellen laid her head on his shoulder," thanks, I didn't think I would make it."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Bobby carried Sue Ellen all the way back to Southfork, and Sue Ellen smiled, "Bobby you must be dying"?

"Nah, I love carrying women to their rooms".

Sue Ellen smiled , "Bobby Ewing your being bad, Pam would kill you".

"Ah, Just kidding sweetie".

Bobby sits her on the bed, and JR comes in. He is very upset, and can't believe what John Ross did.

"JR, don't get mad at John Ross, he is just upset. He went through a lot on Sunday. Please don't give him a lecture".

"Sorry Sue Ellen, I'm not going to tolerate him treating you that way. I understand he went through hell sunday, but so did you. How dare he act that way"?

"JR please stop, let it go, I'm fine."

JR walks out and Bobby smiled , "He is right, John Ross had no right treating you that way".

"Bobby, Scott told him about the night of his birth. I wanted to tell Scott about my drinking problem, and told him about  
>John Ross, and the day of his birth. He acted so sweet, and he treated John Ross amazing when we were dating, and for the first 2 months of our marriage.. He turned and I never understood why, but he was sick. John Ross never was rude to him to make him hate him. He told him so coldly, that I killed his baby, but got in a car drunk while pregnant, and crashed the car, and he survived. He said is that fair that my baby died, and you lived?. Bobby you had to see John Ross's face he was confused, and upset. I never had a chance to explain, there is no explanation except, that I was a bad Mother. Oh my God, Bobby what am I going to do"?<p>

Bobby hugged Sue Ellen,"Listen your a wonderful Mother, and what happened back then was a mistake, and you were lost, and angry because Cliff and JR both hurt you. John Ross will forgive you, he will realize you wouldn't hurt him on purpose".

JR walks in with John Ross, and Sue Ellen stared at them both.

"John Ross do you have something to say"?

"Yes, Daddy",

"Well , what are you waiting for"?

John Ross walked over to his Mom, "I'm sorry for yelling at you ."

"It is ok John Ross"

JR yelled, "No it is not ok Sue Ellen, he has to realize he doesn't speak to his Ma Ma that way.I understand your upset, and so is he, but don't let him think he can treat you bad."

Sue Ellen is shocked, " fine JR you made your point. John Ross you can go if you want"

John Ross turned , "I love you Mom, I am sorry for yelling at you. I don't want to lose you, I want you to come back here, and be with Daddy and me. I hate Scott, I'm glad he's died. He hurt you so he deserved it."

Bobby and JR are shocked..

Sue Ellen reached out to John Ross, " I love you too. I will never leave you, because I will always be in your heart. If I have to go to prison, that doesn't mean I don't love you. You can write me everyday, and send pictures. We won't worry about that now ok."

"Ma Ma why do you have to go to away, when Scott was the bad person"?

"John Ross , Scott was bad, and I hated him for what he did, but I never wanted him dead. I killed him, and I have to live with that. I want you to live a happy life, and I want you to forget about Scott.".

John Ross hugged Sue Ellen and they both cry.

Sue Ellen lifts John Ross face," Scott said some horrible things about what happened the day you were born. I want to explain what that is about.".

"I don't care Mommy, Scott did it to hurt you and me".

"Yeah he did, but it was the truth, you have the right to know the truth. I was pregnant with you, and Mommy was not well. I was upset, and I drank, and I shouldn't have . I did get in a car, and had an accident, and you were born that day. You were a miracle, because you survived ,and I think you lived to make my life better. Your the one good thing in my life, that I did right. I love you, and I always will. I'm truly sorry you heard that from Scott. He was cruel and mean, and hurting you killed me more that him hurting me".

John Ross kissed him Mom and smiled, " you rest Mommy, I will come back later."

"Sure, Sweetie, I would love that" John Ross left.

Bobby smiled , "I will let you rest too. Sue Ellen your pretty amazing, your a wonderful Mom".

Sue Ellen smiled " Thanks Bobby that means a lot to me".

Bobby left too, and shut the door.

Sue Ellen pulled the comforter down, and wanted to lay down, her whole body ached including her head.

JR ran over, and helped her in and smiled , "you were pretty amazing with him Sugar".

"Thanks JR, you are pretty good Dad too".

"I wish, I was a better husband, because if I was you would have not married that animal".

"JR, don't blame yourself , It was both our faults for our marriage going wrong".

"No, Sue Ellen, You would have never cheated if I didn't hurt you over, and over again. I don't know why I did it."

"JR, please stop, I need to have a rest. My head really hurts bad."

"You want your meds"?

"I can't yet, I have to wait another 2 hours".

"I can rub you head you loved that when we were married."

"Oh JR, you can go, I don't want to be a burden".

"I would love to stay if you want me too."

"JR, I would love for you to lay beside me, and hold me, but I know you wouldn't want to stop there. I'm not ready for that."

"Sue Ellen move over, I will hold you until you sleep, I will not make a move on you. I know your not ready".

She pulled the comforter up, and JR laid beside her, and Sue Ellen was uncomfortable with her arm, but curled her body near JR, and he put his arm around her.

JR started to rub her neck and temple, and she started to fall asleep.

JR laid beside Sue Ellen, and loved, that she trusted him to be near her." I will not push you Darling, but one day I will show you how much I love you"..

Sue Ellen starts to moan, and he knew she was having a dream about Scott. She cried out and he whispered, " Sugar, I'm here no one will hurt you again. Scott can't hurt you anymore".

Sue Ellen moved closer to JR, and held his hand, and slept peacefully..

JR felt horrible, he can't imagine what she went through. He hated that she didn't feel she could confide in him.

"Sugar, you sleep , I'll be here when you wake up".


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Sue Ellen had another dream, and she screamed out, and started kicking, and JR tried to calm her down.

"Sugar, Shh, Scott is not here, wake up your safe now"

Sue Ellen turned and started to cry." JR , I can't get away from him even when he's dead."

"Shh, it's ok calm down".

"JR, can you get my pills they are in the bathroom. I'm sore, it's really bad".

He runs, and gets a glass of water, and her pills.

Sue Ellen starts to shake she couldn't get the pill bottle open, and she starts to cry.

"Here , I will open it"

JR hands her two pills and the water, he touched her forehead.. "Your really warm, are you ok."?

"I think so, just the pain is really bad".

Miss Ellie , knocks on the door, " Can I come in."?

"Sure, Ma Ma", JR goes to open the door.

Sue Ellen sits up, and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie you have a nap"?

"Yes, I did sleep , JR helped me by sitting beside me while I slept. I had a couple of bad dreams. I can't stand that he is still haunting me".

"Supper is in 45mins, please come down for dinner, John Ross wants you to".

Sue Ellen smiled, "Miss Ellie, I really don't know if I can eat, I feel really sore"

"You have lost way too much weight, you need to eat. I will get Teresa to make some soup, and crackers."

"Ok, I will be down, I don't have my clothes here. I need to get some clothes.. I don't want to go to the apartment yet. I don't know if I can ever go back there. I loved that place "

JR kneeled in front of her, and said, " You don't have to go back there Sue Ellen, you can stay here."

"No, JR, I have to get my own place, I will wait until the trial, because I might not have to worry."

Miss Ellie hugs Sue Ellen and says, " Stop talking that way. I can't see any juror not having sympathy for you."

"I will get ready, and will be down for dinner",

"Sure", Miss Ellie walks out, and tells JR to let her have some privacy .

JR smiled , "Do you want to be alone"?

"Yes , JR, I will see you at supper ."

"Yeah, the seat next to me",

Sue Ellen smiled "Where else JR"?

JR leaves, and Sue Ellen gets up, and tries to see if there is anything she could wear deceit for dinner.

"Oh, wow a sweater with buttons, bonus, I can manage that." Sue Ellen says to herself

She puts on the sweater, and decided to wear the jeans.

She tried to fix her hair, but can only use one hand so she just brushed it.

She goes out, and see John Ross, and Christopher playing in John Ross's room..

"Hey, you guys supper is ready soon, care to join me downstairs"?

"Ok Ma Ma", and Christopher smiled and said , "Sure Aunt Sue Ellen, you feeling better"?

" A little, Christopher, Thanks for asking your such a gentlemen"

They each grab a hand, and walk with Sue Ellen down stairs.

Everyone was going into the dining room, when she got downstairs, and JR pulls out a chair for Sue Ellen.

Bobby smiled but said, " Boy JR your being quite the gentlemen tonight."

Sue Ellen laughed, and JR smirks, " Shut up Bobby."

Everyone had prime rib, and potatoes, and corn, and Sue Ellen just wanted Soup and crackers, and even then she just picked at it.

Miss Ellie, nods, and Sue Ellen tried to eat a little more..

After dinner everyone was going to sit outside for awhile, since it was so beautiful..

Sue Ellen walks a little, and stood, and looked over the land, and she wondered what if her, and JR didn't ruin their marriage , would she be happy now.?

JR wanted to go to her, and Miss Ellie holds his hand and says. " Let her have some space JR.. Don't crowd her she gone through a lot".

"I know Ma Ma, but I also want her to know she is not alone".

A car drives up and everyone looks it was Tim, Scott partner.

Sue Ellen was too busy daydreaming to even notice.

Tim gets out of his car, and walks over to the Family.

" Hello everyone, I'm Tim, I'm Scott's Partner"

"Sure, we remember, what brings you here".? JR says a little angry

"I would like to talk to Sue Ellen alone".

JR , gets angry and says, " No, she really doesn't need more stress."

"Please, I will not be long."

Clayton points to Sue Ellen, " Go see her, JR you can't tell him no".

JR sits down, but is mad at Clayton.

Tim walks over, and says hi to Sue Ellen.

She turned, and was shocked, Tim was there. "What do you want Tim"?

"I need to say sorry, I should have warned you. I knew what he did to his ex wife"

"Yeah, well too late now , thanks for coming but I don't want to talk"

"I thought he changed Sue Ellen, but when I saw your face a few weeks ago, I knew he was still abusive."

"Yes, he was and I really believe he would have killed me eventually".

"Sue Ellen, I never told you about Trisha",

"Trisha, who is she"?

"She was one of Scott's girlfriends, she was beautiful like you. I think you could have been sisters. He was so mean to her. He beat her so many times, and like you she kept saying she fell."

"You knew he was beating her that bad."?

"Yes, he was my partner Sue Ellen".

Oh my God that makes it right"?.

"NO, I feel horrible about you, and can't forgive myself about Trisha".

"What happened to her" ?

"She is dead."

Oh my God how"?,

" Tim beat her one night so badly , when he left for work she wrote a note, and hung herself."

Sue Ellen was shocked, and stepped backwards, and lost her balance, and landed on the ground.

Tim kneeled down , Oh Sue Ellen I'm sorry I upset you, are you ok"?

"She killed herself", Sue Ellen sobbed.

Tim hugged her, but JR and Bobby ran over, "What is going on".?

"Sue Ellen, I will testify for you at the trial, you should not spend one day in jail."

JR helps Sue Ellen up, and she hugs him, but she said.

" Scott dated a girl who he hurt like me. She Killed herself, the poor girl killed herself. I know what she was thinking because, I almost did the same thing."

"No, Sue Ellen."

"Yes, I did JR, I wanted to die everytime he touched me, I hated him touching me. I wanted to take his gun and shoot myself after every beating. I wasn't as brave as that poor girl. The only thing that stopped me was John Ross. I didn't want to hurt my boy, and look what I did. I hate him, JR. I'm glad he is dead " Sue Ellen said crying.

JR walks her back in the house, and Tim goes to his car and drives off.

JR helps Sue Ellen to her room, and she is hysterical, because of what Tim said.

JR wished he could kill the guy for upsetting her.

"Sue Ellen , it is ok, Scott can't hurt you anymore. He paid for his crimes".

"No, I did"

"What are you talking about"?

"I will pay JR, I'm not going to survive prison. I would rather die"

"Stop, we are going to do everything to make sure you don't go to prison"..

"I will , I know it. I should have killed myself, and it would have been better then living like this."

"Stop, saying you should have killed yourself, you have John Ross, and this family".

"I know but I'm scared".

"I know your scared, but right now calm down, and try to sleep".

"No, I will dream of him".

"Ok, tomorrow we are going to see someone to help you through this".

Sue Ellen jumps up," I'm going home, leave me alone".

"What Sue Ellen, your not going back to that place".?

"Yes, I am, I'm not staying here."

She walks and picks up the phone to call a cab.

JR grabs the phone , "What has gotten into you"?

"Your not locking me up again"?

"What" ?

"I'm not going to an Sanatarium. I'm not crazy, I'm angry, and have every right to be. I was beaten , raped , punched and treated like garbage by that man. I was treated like garbage by you too".

JR is stunned, "Your really upset sit down, your in no frame of mind to be  
>thinking of leaving here".<p>

"I don't need you or anyone, I only care about John Ross".

"Good John Ross will be upset if you leave".

"Don't use my son against me, that's what Scott did don't you dare."

JR doesn't know what to do, he can't reason with her.

Sue Ellen goes to walk out the door, JR jumps up and slams it shut.

"Listen, I'm not trying to put you in a Sanatarium again. You need to speak with a professional about the dreams, and how you feel."

" I feel dead inside JR"

"I love you Sugar, and I know I hurt you, but don't classify me with Scott who was an abusive , sick human being. If you don't want to see someone , don't but it will help. We all love you in this house , so don't leave"

Sue Ellen turns and walks to the bed, and faces away from JR, but slides to the floor.

JR runs over, "What are you doing? Your going to hurt your arm ,and your ribs more".

"JR why do men always hurt me"?

"Sue Ellen please, stop talking this way".

"Cliff just walked away and threw me back to you. He knew you treated me awful. I felt sick getting in the car that day. You were so smug, and how you told me after dinner you were going out, and not to wait up. Do you have any idea how that hurt. Why didn't you let me go then. Dusty was wonderful, he made me feel alive , he treated me with respect. I knew he loved me, but then he got hurt. He didn't have faith that I would stand by him. He just left me too. Clint and Peter were mistakes because , I just needed something in my life. Clint was really nice, but he wasn't what I truly wanted in a man. Peter well you know that was wrong on many level mostly he was young, and he truly fell in love with me. How cruel was I for that? Nicholas he was wonderful, and I think if he didn't die , I would be with him right now. He was strong, sexy and in love with me. He treated me like an equal, and wouldn't take me pining over you. He made me make a choice, and I choose him. I blame myself for bringing him to the apartment that night. He would be alive now. Don he was a mistake but a good man but I had to leave London, and come back here, I was not happy there. Scott, he was wonderful he wasn't rich he was just normal. He was so great in the beginning, and he turned out worse than all of you. I truly believe it is my fault, I don't stand a chance at being happy. I deserve to be alone".

JR is devastated, "Sue Ellen let me help you up. You need to rest, and get strong again"

"No, JR go away, I don't want your help".

"Come on, please Sue Ellen, lets get you in bed, then I will leave you alone".

"JR don't you understand, I don't want your help. I blame you for everything that happened to me. Why did you marry me? Really you didn't love me".

"I did so, I was just foolish back then",

"Foolish , great word, you were downright cruel to me. I did nothing to deserve how you treated me".

"No you didn't , I'm sorry".

Sue Ellen starts screaming , "Stop saying your sorry.. stop".

Bobby comes in, "What is going on, Sue Ellen you need your rest. We could hear you yelling all the way downstairs"?

"I'm finally realizing , I'm just plain tired, and I don't want to live anymore. My son would be better off. Can you both leave me alone."?

Bobby walks over and lifts her off the floor, and sits her on the bed.

"You listen and you listen well, I know your hurting, but don't you ever say you want to die. That is being selfish, and it would be horrible for John Ross who loves you".

"Bobby , I love him, but how can I help him when I can't help myself".

"You have us to help you, and for what it is worth, JR loves you".

Sue Ellen looks at JR, he has tears in his eyes. "JR, I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I don't blame you" . She hugs Bobby, who smiled, and said he would leave JR, and Sue Ellen alone. Bobby walked out shutting the door.

JR sits beside her, "I blame myself Sugar, what you said was the truth".

Sue Ellen turns, and hugs JR.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sue Ellen finally laid down, and Bobby told JR he would stay, he should go see John Ross.

Bobby sat beside Sue Ellen until she slept..

Sue Ellen finally slept, but kept waking up with nightmares. She was exhausted, but she kept hearing Scott's voice, and she replayed the night of the shooting over and over in her head.

Finally she got up and walked out in the hall, and into JR's room. JR was asleep, and Sue Ellen touched his shoulder.

JR woke up , "Sugar what is wrong? You ok.?"

"No, I'm sorry for being so cruel to you earlier"

"It is ok, I understood, you have every right to be angry".

" I can't sleep do you want to come downstairs with me to get a tea?"

"Sure , lets go."

They walk to the kitchen and JR smiled, "sit I will put the water on".

" Thanks"

You want anything else, how about some cookies?

"JR, I'm not two" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Hey Bobby comes down every night to get cookies, and so do I but don't tell him because I make fun of him all the time"

Sue Ellen laughed , "Your both are silly why not have cookies together? I would love a cookie Miss Ellie makes the most amazing cookies"

JR makes the tea, and he grabs a ginger ale. He puts some cookies on a plate.

Sue Ellen sips her tea, and smiled, "JR I didn't mean to bring up all my lovers.  
>I was just angry, I'm sorry."<p>

"Don't be, I forgot about it already".

"Sure you have"?

"Listen your little outburst is nothing compared to what I did to you. I believe  
>you might be with Dusty or Nicholas, if I hadn't ruin it for you."<p>

"Dusty what are you talking about? He was the idiot that walked away from me.  
>He thought I wouldn't stay with him because of his injuries, I would have you know."<p>

"Sue Ellen, I called a meeting with him, and told him you were a sexual person. and you needed satisfaction in bed, and he wouldn't be able to give you that."

Sue Ellen chokes on her cookie, and JR jumped up." You ok Sue Ellen"?

"Yeah, it went down wrong, but you didn't really do that did you?

"Yeah, I did that is why he ran. He probably remembered making love to you, and either he couldn't live without having you that way, or he knew I was right."

"That is real sick JR. Sue Ellen starts laughing surprising JR.

"Sick your laughing."

"That is so you JR, really, I'm a sexual person what the hell are you".?

JR laughed, " True not a good choice of words"

"No, not really".

"Sue Ellen we were good together , a lot of the time".

"Really, a lot JR, I was alone most nights with a book"

"Sue Ellen come on",

"Ok , I agree, You knew exactly what I liked , and that makes me mad"

" Mad" JR said

"You could hurt me one minute, and the next minute I would be making love to you.. How sick is that?"

JR laughed, " Remember the day in the Gym"?

"Oh, JR, remember, really like I would forget that. Damn, I couldn't exercise in peace."

"Hey , I gave you the full workout that night".

"You are so conceited, but you did give me the best workout I ever had".Sue Ellen laughed.

"Do you remember when I got you all hot and bothered by getting you to admit you wanted me, only to jump up and say you will never have me".?

" That night you stabbed me in the heart."

"Good you deserved it.. That probably was one of my best days . I loved how I got to you."

"Got to me Darling , I had to take a cold shower".

"Really, since your being honest, I almost came in and said what the hell, lets do it".

JR laughed, "I knew it, you were getting into it too, but your hatred was more powerful."

"Let talk about something else. Your starting to get me hot and bothered " .JR smiled

Sue Ellen giggles, "lets talk about John Ross".

"Yeah, that is a great topic".

Sue Ellen starts to cry, "You know I made this pretty amazing cake for him , he was proud when he saw it. He couldn't believe , I made it. I can't believe I made it . Scott dropped it on the floor just to hurt us. I wish I never brought him to my home that night."

"Stop Sue Ellen it is over now."

JR , smiled, " I know what we are going to do."

"What"?

JR jumps up and looks in the cupboard, and pulls out a cake mix flour,and icing." I knew Mama would have this stuff."

"JR what are you doing it is 1am you have to work tomorrow".

"We are baking a cake, and the three of us will have it for breakfast".

" For breakfast are you serious"?.

"Come on lets do it." JR grabs her hand

"JR sit, I want to make it on my own. I promised him a cake".

JR smiled, "Sure thing", and sat down.

Sue Ellen got out the ingredients like the eggs, and got the cake ready.

Putting it in the oven she smiled, " It will be awhile, go to bed, I will be fine".

"No, I'm waiting for you, I will go in late tomorrow".

Waiting for the cake to bake they talked, and had a real good time..

Sue Ellen smiled as she pulled out the cake from the oven, and showed JR as she said, "It smells so good".

JR touched her hand and said, "It sure does".

Sue Ellen let it cool, and iced it, and used different colors icing . JR found some candy and jelly beans in the cupboard, and Sue Ellen decorated the cake..

"JR how does it look"?

"Amazing, what do you think"?

"I think it might be better than the other one".

JR laughed, " I bet it is".

Sue Ellen covered the cake, and JR wanted to cry, he was truly happy she smiled just for a short time.

JR walked Sue Ellen up to her room, and kissed her cheek.. "You go in there, and sleep Sue Ellen, and after John Ross has his breakfast we will show him the cake. We will take him to school together tomorrow a little late. Pam thinks you should stop at the store, and you can get some outfits. I will drop you off after we drop John Ross off. "

Sue Ellen smiled , :" Sounds good JR. thanks for everything".

JR turns to walk to his room, Sue Ellen called out his name.

" Is something wrong."?

"JR do you want to sleep beside me , just to cuddle ".

"Are you Sue Ellen, I would love to cuddle".

JR goes in, and helped Sue Ellen in bed, and he cuddles beside her. "Sue Ellen your amazing, maybe in the near future we can do more than cuddle".

"Good night JR". Sue Ellen said but gave him a smile


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

JR woke up around 7:30, because John Ross, was knocking at the door..

Sue Ellen jumped up, and got worried that John Ross would be confused seeing them together.

JR laughed, "We did nothing wrong" , and he opened the door.

John Ross ran in,, and jumped on the bed, and hugged his Mom. Sue Ellen hugged him back, but JR could see her arm ,and ribs were hurting her badly.

"John Ross remember Mom , has broken ribs ,and a shoulder injury. You have to be careful."

"Oh Mom , I'm so sorry".

"You did not nothing wrong John Ross, It is ok, I'm just a little sore".

JR went to get her medication, and Sue Ellen took 2 pills.

She smiled at John Ross , "You want to go down for breakfast"?

" I'm starving",

"Me too, go play in your room, and let me get ready, and the three of us can eat."

John Ross got off the bed, turning , and said, "I'm so sorry you are in so much pain Mom"

"Go play I will see you in a few minutes".

JR laughed, " He loves having you around here again Sugar".

"I love being here with the both of you".

JR walked over. and sits beside Sue Ellen, "You ready for your cake"?.

"JR maybe we should forget that, it is silly".

"No, we stayed up late doing that masterpiece, I for one want a piece".

Sue Ellen laughed, and kissed JR on the lips, but pulls away quickly, ".I'm so sorry JR."

"Why , I liked it".

"JR really, I shouldn't do that. I'm going to court for killing my husband.  
>I don't think it would seem right, I'm kissing my ex."<p>

"Hey, that guy didn't deserve you. Your face is still covered in bruises, and I  
>can't imagine anyone doing that to another person".<p>

JR leaned over, and touched her chin, "Sugar", he pulls her close, and they kiss.  
>"I'm not going to put any pressure on you but someday, I want you me and John Ross to be a family again".<p>

Sue Ellen smiled ," JR we better get ready, or John Ross will be back looking for us".

JR smiled, "Yeah he is like you that way, he wants what he wants".

"Me, really look who is talking"..

Sue Ellen gets off the bed, walking to the closet she laughed."You will have to  
>take me to the store today, I need some new clothes".<p>

Sue Ellen noticed a pair of black slacks, and a pretty pink blouse.. She tried to dress but she was having problems,she couldn't get her bra on.

JR yelled, " Sue Ellen you almost ready"?.

"Not really, I can't dress myself, I'm so angry",

"I will help", JR walks into the closet, and started laughing so hard , Sue Ellen  
>was getting angry.<p>

"Damn, JR what is so funny"?

"Sue Ellen you look too cute"..

Sue Ellen had one of JR's dress shirts wrapped around her. She had the slacks on, but not done up..

"JR, it is not funny, I'm useless, what am I going to do?. I don't want you to help me put my bra on."

JR walks up to her, "don't be shy, I saw you naked before, it is alright".

"You really are sensitive JR, really" .

JR turns her around, "I will help you, I won't get turned on".

Sue Ellen laughed, :Oh my God JR you are to much".

They both start laughing, JR did up her pants, and then laughed, " what if you have to go to the bathroom, how will you get them off."?

"Don't laugh JR it isn't funny"..

Sue Ellen smiled, " Do you think you can do my bra up"?

JR lifted the dress shirt, and did the bra up but noticing the bruises, he felt sick.

Sue Ellen handed him the pink top, "You will have to do this up at the back".

She took off the dress shirt, and JR quickly helped her put it on.

Sue Ellen turned around, "Thanks JR, lets go eat".

They walked to John Ross's room, and they all went down together. The family were already sitting at the table, Sue Ellen smiled and said good morning.

They ate their breakfast, and JR stood up , everyone , just stay where you and don't move.

Sue Ellen knew what he was doing," JR no" ..

JR ran into the kitchen, and came out with the cake lite up with candles.

"John Ross look what your Ma Ma did last night for you, the other cake was ruined , so she made you this one."

John Ross is smiling and say's, " Mom, this cake looks even nicer than the one Scott wrecked"

"Happy Birthdy John Ross".

Teresa brought out the plates, and everyone had a piece of the cake.. John Ross smiled, "This is the best cake, I ever ate".

He looks at Ellie," Sorry Grandma".

"Don't be John Ross, I agree this cake is amazing , it is better than mine"

Sue Ellen smiled ," Really Miss Ellie that is so sweet of you to say".

After, breakfast JR and Sue Ellen took John Ross to school.

JR drove Sue Ellen to the store, and parked the car, and wanted to make sure she was ok.

'JR, I will find Pam, go to work,"

'No, I want to make sure Pam is around.

2 Police Officers were standing near the entrance of the Store.

Sue Ellen was happy, and she owed it all to JR. How could he make her life miserable, and then be so caring, tender and so sweet. She couldn't understand.

JR held her hand and they walked toward the store, and One of the Officers yelled out, " You Bitch, you killed Scott and your carrying on with your Ex'.?

Sue Ellen was stunned, and she held on to JR.

JR totally lost it, and walks towards the Officers, "How dare you call her that?"

"Take alook at her face, do you see the bruises there and her body is worse. Scott was an animal, and he died, because he raped, and beat her, and it was self defense"

.  
>"Yeah, whatever, hope you never need a Cop lady".<p>

Sue Ellen grabbed JR arm, "Take me home JR please"

"No, you are going into the store. We came to get you some things. I'm going to call Bobby, I'm going to take the day off work."

"No, go to Ewing Oil."

"No, lets go in, forget about these two".

" Mame, hope you can sleep at night."

Sue Ellen lost it , "Shut up, Scott was an animal, you guys all stick together. You think he was so nice, really he pushed his girlfriend into killing herself. His Ex Wife, left town, after being beaten. I don't care what you two think. He was sick ,and so are you for defending him, maybe if you guys got him help he wouldn't be dead now".

JR grabbed Sue Ellen, and walked her into the store..

"Oh my God Sugar, I thought they would arrest you for freaking out like that"

"Come on JR , help me find a few outfits"..

JR smiled, "Sure thing, but can we still get stuff you need my help  
>getting on".<p>

"JR grow up". Sue Ellen said as she took his arm, and they went to find her some things.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sue Ellen and JR went to find Pam who was in a meeting, so they decided to go to the Ladies Department.

Sue Ellen walked in and a few people pointed, and she looked at JR." I can't take this JR,. everyone knows because, it is all over the papers lets go home JR."

"No you don't have to run away, you are going to try on some outfits, then we will go home."

Sue Ellen hugs JR ,and they walked to the clothes.

JR asked her, " So what do you want, pants, dresses, lingerie"?

"Oh JR, stuff, that I can get dressed easier, I hate needing help all the time".

JR, laughed. "You better get some new jeans, because the ones your wearing are too big".

"I know, lets see if we can find a pair".

Looking through all the styles JR asked her if she saw a pair she liked ?.

"These are nice, but I still have the problem getting them on"..

"Here , give them to me find a few other things to try on , I will help"

"No, you cannot come into the ladies dressing room JR".

"Sue Ellen , I'm coming in to help you, stop worrying what others think ."

"Smiling, I don't know what to say there is no argueing with you".

"Sue Ellen picked up a dress, and asked JR, " Look at this dress , do you like it"?

"Sue Ellen it is cute, but not sexy"..

"JR, I don't really feel sexy, but it is cute.I like the jean sytle material."

"Try it on".

"Oh, look at those tops they are adorabe, what color do you like," ?

"Get one of each",

Sue Ellen smiled, " JR your a big help".

She walked over to the dressing room, and smiled at the lady," I have a lot of stuff to try on"

"Sure, the room is empty".

"Thanks, he is coming in with me to help, I can't use my shoulder. Hope you don't mind".?

"No problem you both can go in ", JR followed Sue Ellen into the dressing room.

JR sat on the bench in the dressing room, and smiled , "What do you want to try on first "?

"The dress," JR handed her the dress.

Sue Ellen needed JR's help getting her top off, and she laughed," this is really sick"..

"I can't stand this, I need to get better quick".

"Oh, I love helping, but I want you to get better soon"..

Sue Ellen saw herself in the full length mirror, and she gasped at how bruised her body looked. She has not seen what her body looked like since that night.

JR noticed her face, "Sugar, you ok, Sue Ellen what is wrong"..?

"JR why would he do this to me".? JR realized she saw herself, and he grabbed her..

"Forget him , lets pick out your clothes, and go pick up our boy, and spend the day together".

Sue Ellen looks at JR," thank you JR".

JR helped her put the jean dress over her head,and get her arms into it . "Not, bad it is not you but it looks good."

Sue Ellen smiled," I like it JR"..

She tried on a few tops, and a couple of jeans. She got about 6 outfits.

They walk out with the outfits, and tell the Store Clerk they are taking them.

JR smiled, "We have to get a couple of more things", the lady took the items to the cash.

"What JR, what do I need"?

"A swimsuit".

"Did you see my body JR, I can't wear a bathing suit".

"We will get a 1 piece, and an cover all. John Ross wants you to swim , and you love it".

Sue Ellen agreed ,and they looked for a swim suit, she got one with a cover up..

"How about some night clothes, something comfortable".

Sue Ellen laughed , "JR you don't like the Dallas Cowboy shirt I have been wearing".?

"Yes you look fine in it , but find something more comfortable".

Sue Ellen did pick out a few things.

JR was paying, and he smiled at Sue Ellen, she seemed to be happy .

JR overhears two ladies laughing, "Oh there is that Lady who killed her husband the cop..How does she have the nerve to show her face in public.? " JR turned and noticed Sue Ellen looking at them ,and his heart sank. "Sugar, don't worry about them"..She had tears in her eyes, and she started to cry, "JR, I have to go to the bathroom."

JR paid and grabbed the bags, looking at the bathroom he turned and walked over to the two women. They both are shocked that JR is standing in front of them.. "Who do you two think you are to judge that woman in there? She overhead you , and she is going through hell, she doesn't need to hear two complete strangers putting her down. She was raped, beaten and lived in pure hell. I would think you as ladies, if that is what you are, would not judge another woman. I pray you don't go through one day of what Sue Ellen went through. You both should be ashamed of yourself. You are disgusting and neither of you have a once of class in you".

JR turned and Sue Ellen was standing there, and she ran into his arms. JR dropped the bags, "Sue Ellen, sorry you heard that"

"JR, you are amazing, I love you ."

JR picked up the bags, and smiled lets get out of here . JR and Sue Ellen started to leave, and one of the ladies yelled, "Sorry, I'm truly sorry".

Sue Ellen and JR didn't turn around they kept walking..They left a message for Pam that they were leaving, and they would see her at home.

JR and Sue Ellen get to the car, and JR asked her if they should take John Ross out of school , it is 11am.?

"No, he should stay in school JR, he needs to feel like everything is normal"

"Your right, do you want to go somewhere else"?.

"No, I want to go to Southfork, do you mind"?

"No, lets go".

Driving Sue Ellen was quiet, and JR touched her arm, "you ok".

"I'm just tired and a little sore. JR thank you for telling those ladies off".

"Hey, I'm sick of people treating you like a criminal.".

"I killed someone JR, I know by people's reaction, I'm going to jail".

"Shh, lets not talk about it,"

They got to Southfork, and everyone was out. JR carried the bags to Sue Ellen's room.

Sue Ellen sat on the bed ,and JR smiled , "Sugar don't worry about those idiot Cops or those ladies"

"I'm not, I'm really tired JR".

'Lay down have a rest Sugar".

" JR you don't understand, I'm tired of hurting and never finding happiness"..

"You will, you have me, and John Ross",

"I know JR, but when I go away you will have to be there for John Ross"

"I will but you will be here too".

"Stop JR listen to me, I'm trying to be realistic".

"Ok , I know, but you had a rough day. Hey, let me grab you one of those  
>comfy night shirts you bought:".<p>

Sue Ellen smiled, "Thanks JR"

"Lets put this on, and maybe then you will rest".

JR helped her get her jeans off and helped with her blouse..

JR didn't know why he did it ,but he laid her on her back , Sue Ellen resisted but laid back.

He touched her ribs they were so sore looking and her stomach. Sue Ellen held her breath, and he touched her face." I'm not going to hurt you , I never would do that. Your beautiful, and it kills me seeing what he did this to you. I want you Sugar, but I will wait until your ready". He leans down, and kissed her, and she turned away, tears running down her face.." I can't JR, it is wrong, Scott isn't even buried yet".

JR pulls her face towards him, "You don't owe that man anything. He deserved to die, and I wish I was the one who did it"..JR kissed her, and he felt she wanted it just as much as he did. She touched his chest, "JR I don't think I can ever let a man touch me that way again". JR was shocked, " Sue Ellen, no you can't feel that way"

" JR he hurt me bad, I dont' want anyone to touch me that way"..

JR is angry that Scott hurt her so badly.

"JR, I love you for what you did, but we can't be intimate, because it would kill me if I went to jail, and had to walk away from you and John Ross. Just leaving my son , is ripping my heart out."

JR walked to her, "Sue Ellen,let me for just a short time,help you ,forget Scott. I'm not pushing you but I never wanted anyone like I want you right now..If you tell me to leave , I will go".

Sue Ellen heart was breaking she remembered how good JR felt, and she wanted to forget ,but she knew the pain riddling her body will remind her of the night her life ended along with Scott's. She feels like she died that night too..

Sue Ellen starts to cry," JR, I want you, but I can't. I'm scared that I will get hurt again.. Don't you understand"?

JR sits her up, and helps her to her feet.. "Sugar, I'm sorry if you think I'm pushing you. I really do love you with all my heart. I feel like I'm to blame for everything you went through with that man. I sleep at night, and I picture all the horrible things he did to you. I can't imagine what you went through. I'm sorry,but I want you to feel real love, because I'm not lying, I do love you".

Sue Ellen leaned into JR and started to cry, she loved JR from the moment she saw him. She wanted to hear those words ,and now it was too late.

Sue Ellen looks at JR, and he saw something in her eyes, they kissed he didn't want to hug her too tight and hurt her, but he wanted to hold her so close, and take all the pain away..

JR, pulled the hair from her face, and whispered," let me help you forget".

Sue Ellen started to cry," I dont' know if you can",

JR smiled, "Are you telling me"..

"Yes, JR, I want you too",

JR lifted her, and carried her to the bed and smiled, "if you want to stop at any time , just say it I will stop.".

Sue Ellen couldn't speak she was so scared she would disappoint JR.

JR, pulled off her panties and undid her bra.. "Your ok if you want me to stop I will",

She just shook her head,

JR undressed, and got on the bed, and said , "we will go slow, I won't hurt you."

They kissed, and he caressed her body, and she shut her eyes, she remembered his touch.

He kissed her neck, and down her shoulder.

He lifted her legs and whispered, "you ok".

Sue Ellen smiled, "yes, I'm ok" .

He lifted her hips and brought her closer , he didn't want to put any weight on her due to her ribs. He slowly entered her, and he watched her face he wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

Sue Ellen moaned ,and she whispered," JR please", and he started moving in a steady but gentle motion. He could see she was ok, but he also felt her ribs were hurting. Sue Ellen grabbed the sheets, and murmuring his name ,and he gave himself to her completely.

JR after held her until she stopped trembling, her body limp but satisfied. "You ok Sugar, I didn't hurt you"?.

Sue Ellen started to cry, "No JR you were wonderful. What would your family think of me JR.?  
>Don't tell anyone promise me. The district Attorney would use this against me".<p>

JR puts his finger to her mouth, "stop this is between us, and you did nothing wrong. Do you understand."?

"JR, you are wonderful, why didn't you treat me this way years ago".?

JR heart sank , "Sue Ellen, I'm so sorry".

"No, JR, I'm not blaming you."

JR kissed her, and smiled "Lets get you dressed, and ready for your nap"

"I need one now for sure" Sue Ellen giggled making JR laugh too JR grabbed her night shirt, and helped her put it on.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Sue Ellen fell asleep, and JR left to pick up John Ross.

John Ross and Christopher ran to JR's car, jumping in smiling, "Hey Dad, Hi Uncle JR"

JR smiled, "Hey how was school today? Did you learn anything ?

Christopher laughed , "Yeah but it was borning", John Ross asked, " Dad why are  
>you picking us up"?<p>

"I stayed off work today to help your Mom, how about when we get home we  
>can go for a swim".?<p>

"Mom, too"?

"Yeah, we bought her a suit, but be easy on her she is sore ok".

"I know Daddy, I love having her home". Christopher yells, "Me too , Aunt Sue Ellen is so cool"

JR laughed, "She is isn't see".

Driving up to Southfork, JR parked the car, and the boys were already running up the stairs to change.

JR laughed, and went upstairs to see if Sue Ellen was awake. She was still sleeping so he went over to her, and touched her face. "Sugar, John Ross and Christopher are home". Sue Ellen opened her eyes,

"Oh, what time is it"?

"Not late, the boys just came home from school, I told them your going swimming with them."

"You didn't JR, not now."

"Why, we bought you a suit and you need to have fun."

"JR, you are a real pain sometimes, why did you promise them without asking"?

John Ross runs in , "Mom what are you doing? I thought you were going swimming."

" I didn't know until this minute, but fine I will go swimming, but Daddy is going in too".

JR smiled, "Fine with me".

John Ross said he would see them downstairs, and JR shut the door.

"Do you need help getting ready"?

" I could use your help"

JR, grabbed the suit out of the bags, and handed it to her. JR was getting his swim trunks on and Sue Ellen was trying to get her clothes off. JR smiled, "Sugar , I have to help you, or it will be tomorrow before , you know it."

"JR it isn't funny, I hate this with a passion." JR helped her get into her suit. "Oh, it fits perfect, here is the cover up." Sue Ellen put it on and smiled, "Look at the bruises on my legs , I look horrible".

"Forget about them, come on, the boys are waiting"

Sue Ellen and JR went out, and got in the pool, everyone was having a great time. Sue Ellen got out, but sat on the edge of the pool, her shoulder, and ribs were throbbing. She didn't want to say it, but JR knew.

Clayton and Ellie came home, and smiled , "Wow you are all swimming. Sue Ellen it is nice to see you out, you look like you are having fun".

Sue Ellen smiled, "Yeah, it has been fun with these three boys taking care of me"

Ellie touched Sue Ellen face, "You are ok".

" I'm a little sore but I am fine"

Bobby and Pam show up and come over to the pool, "Hey you guys having fun."?

"Yeah, Daddy why don't you come in too"? Christopher said to his Parents

"Not tonight , I think I'm just going to relax"

Pam and Bobby sit, with Clayton and Ellie.

Bobby laughed , "JR is really falling for Sue Ellen all over again. He can't push her this is not the time for that."

Pam smiled, "Bobby JR wouldn't do that , not after the nightmare she went through."

Sue Ellen laughed watching John Ross and Christopher racing , and JR walked over to her. "Sugar, you look happy , I love seeing the sparkle back in your eyes"

" JR, please, what sparkle?" JR, touched her chin, and kissed her, and Bobby gets upset.

"What the heck is he doing? She is going to go through a legal battle to save her life, why can't he leave her alone." Pam touched Bobby's arm, "She looks happy, he is not hurting her."

" Pam right now, but what about all the other times"?

Sue Ellen told JR, she wants to get up, but needs his help. JR gets out of the pool and helps her up. They kiss and Bobby walks over, "What is up with you both"?

Sue Ellen is startled. "What do you mean Bobby"?

"Sue Ellen, you are not ready to start something up with JR, you know that. You have to focus on your court case. JR, stop thinking of yourself, she is what is important right now, not your libido".

Sue Ellen is shocked, " Bobby, why are you talking to us like that"?

"Because, you can't get romantically involved with JR, he will play on your heart strings, and sweetie you take the bait everytime".

Sue Ellen starts to cry and looks at JR,

Bobby , touched her face, "Oh my God, you didn't Sue Ellen. You slept with JR, what are you thinking.? Do you have any idea how bad it will look."?

Sue Ellen, turns and ran into the house..

JR was so angry he grabbed Bobby's shirt, and pushed him. John Ross, and Christopher screamed, and Clayton told them to go in the house they both ran into the house.

Clayton walks over to Bobby and JR and said, "Stop it you too. what is going on"?

"Tell them JR, you must be proud , you ruined her life again, he slept with Sue Ellen. You couldn't just be a friend, and help her. What is wrong with you" ?

"Bobby how dare you say I wanted to satisfy my libido, and that is why I made love to Sue Ellen. I love that woman, and I hate what happened to her. I feel totally to blame, if I was the man she deserved, she would be happy now. You have no idea what she is going through. She was treated horrible by 2 cops today, and two complete strangers said really awful things. You didn't see the look on her face, you didn't see the pain she felt. I could see she was losing her spirit , I fell in love with years ago. I did so much to her but she never lost her spirit, that man must have done horrible things to her, that I don't want to know about. I wanted for one moment to show her that she was loved, and I wanted to take her pain away for a short time. So don't you dare say I was selfish, that is what you are Bobby. She was happy, and smiling and you took that away from her. She thinks you are her best friend , but at this moment, I hope your happy you made her feel dirty. I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

JR walked into the house, and Bobby is devastated. None, of them could say anything other than stare at each other.

JR walked into the bedroom , he found her laying on the bed, but she was crying.

"Sugar, I'm so sorry, you had to go through that. Please don't say you regret what we did earlier, I love you" .

"JR, please go away, I need to be alone, I don't blame you for anything. Bobby is right, I'm so stupid, I made everything worse".

"No, you didn't , you did nothing wrong".

"JR, what kind of woman, would sleep with her ex after being raped, and beaten? I feel sick, I can't stay in this house. I can't stand the thought of everyone knowing what I did".

"Damn, Bobby, I'm going to kill him," JR jumped up, and walks to the door.

Sue Ellen cried out, "JR no please don't fight with Bobby"

JR turned, and walked back to Sue Ellen, "Sugar, I'm sorry if you think , I  
>rushed you".<p>

"You didn't JR, I wanted it too, but it was wrong".

JR took Sue Ellen's by her hand and walks her to a mirror. He faced her toward the mirror and said, "Look at your face, your arms, and legs. You are covered in bruises, why do you think you owe that man, or anyone, but yourself anything? I don't know everything he did to you but, I do know what we did today was natural, beautiful and so right. I don't regret anything, and it kills me thinking you do."

Sue Ellen starts to shake, "JR, I don't regret it. You made me feel beautiful because you were so wonderful. I just don't know what will happen next. I don't want to go away, but I probably will. John Ross can't be anymore confused than he already is". JR wraps his arms around Sue Ellen, and they both stood holding each other..

Bobby knocked at the door, JR opens it, and told Bobby to go away.

"Please let me talk to Sue Ellen alone for a moment."

"No, you said quite enough already".

Sue Ellen walked to the door, "JR please it is ok".

JR walked out, but glares at Bobby

Bobby walks over to Sue Ellen, "Sweetie, I'm sorry for hurting you".

"Bobby you were right, it was wrong, but I don't regret being with JR. He made me feel special if only for awhile".

"You are special, I know JR loves you Sweetie, but he has hurt you before".

"I know , you don't have to tell me ".

"Sue Ellen, you didn't hear what JR said outside . I think this time, he truly does love you, and wants to take care of you. The way he talked about you we all knew he meant every word he said".

Sue Ellen starts crying.

Bobby hugs her, "Sweetie, don't cry, we all think it is wonderful, you have JR to help you."

"Bobby what if I go to jail, I will have to leave them both".

"Oh lets focus on the positive, we will do everything to make sure you don't go away".

"Bobby , I can't go anywhere without people staring, and saying horrible things".

"They don't know everything, it will get better , I promise".

Sue Ellen smiled,

Bobby grabbed her hand , "Come on lets go eat".

"No, I think I will stay here".

"Do you want JR to kill me in my sleep? Come on, do it for me".

Sue Ellen laughed, "Ok Bobby, JR is pretty mad he might kick your butt".

They walked downstairs to eat, Sue Ellen walked over to JR, and hugged him.  
>JR smiled, "What is this about.?<p>

"JR, I don't care what people think, you are the best".

JR kissed Sue Ellen, and they walked outside to eat with the family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mr. Nice Guy**

CHAPTER 21

The Family had dinner, and Sue Ellen and JR took John Ross, and Christopher for a short walk. JR held Sue Ellen hand and asked, "Are you ok"?

"Better than ok JR, I don't know what will happen next week, but at this minute, I'm where I always wanted to be".

JR touched her chin, "Really you did miss being here"?

"JR, I always cared about you, but I couldn't take the hurt anymore. I thought Scott was going to be the one . How did I pick him"?

"He picked you, Sugar, you did nothing wrong".

"We better walk JR, they are too far ahead, we should be getting back they should go to bed soon".

JR kissed her, "We will talk later".

The walked hand in hand and John Ross turned, and he prayed, his Parents would marry again.

Sue Ellen said she wanted to take John Ross to bed, and tuck him in.

John Ross smiled, "I'm really too old, but I would love that Mom."

They walked upstairs together, John Ross ran into the bathroom , put on his pajamas ,and brushed his teeth..

Sue Ellen pulled down his covers, and smiled, "get in you". John Ross jumped in, and laughed, " Can you lay beside me for 5 mins"?

"Really you want your old Mom to read you a story."

"No, I just want to talk, I miss talking to you".

"Sure", Sue Ellen laid beside John Ross , they both laughed, and John Ross smiled, " Mom, your cake today was really good"

"Oh, I know it was not great, but thank you."

"It was good you are the best Mother in the world".

"John Ross, you ok sweetie".

" Mom, can we tell Dad what happened."

Sue Ellen jumped up quickly, and screamed out, she got a stabbing pain in her ribs. She doubled over ,and John Ross screamed for his Father..

"Daddy, Daddy Mommy's hurt , Hurry Daddy Please"

JR and Bobby, both came running with Pam and Miss Ellie behind them

"Sue Ellen are you ok"?

"No, JR, I did something to my ribs, I jumped up too fast. I can't breath".

Bobby kneeled down," I broke my ribs playing football , it probably is a spasm"

"Lets get you in your room, you can lay down,if it is not better in a few minutes we will take you to the hospital."

"Mommy I'm sorry".

Sue Ellen was heartbroken, "No John Ross this is not your fault I'll be ok"

JR and Bobby got her to the room, and Pam smiled, " Let me help her get dressed"

JR shook his head, "I can do it, but thanks Pam".

Sue Ellen asked Pam to get her a couple of pain killers , that are in the bathroom.

Pam went in got 2 pills and a glass of water, Sue Ellen took them.

Pam got her a nightgown, and walked over to Sue Ellen. "Here let me help you".  
>Sue Ellen let her she couldn't move let alone get her clothes off.<p>

Pam pulled her comforter down, and Sue Ellen sat down but laughed , "Oh, I don't know if I can lay down". Pam grabbed some pillows, and proped them up ,and she laid back.

Pam smiled, "You are in a lot of pain I can tell?

"Yeah,almost the same as the first night".

"What happened in John Ross's room, why did he say he was sorry"?

"Oh, he asked me to lay down for a minute, when I got up it happened, I got up too fast".

"Why don't you try to sleep , if in the morning it is still bad ,we better take you  
>to the hospital".<p>

"Thanks Pam, goodnight, you are a good friend"

"Hey, I feel like your my sister."

"I feel the same way Pam"

Pam went out, and went downstairs, and told everyone she was resting..

JR said, " I'm going to make sure she is ok."

"JR, let her rest, she is in pain."

"Pam do you think I'm sick, I would not push her into anything".

"That is not what I mean, JR grow up. She needs rest , not talk."

JR turned, and went upstairs anyway.

Opening the door he could hear her crying, he ran over. "Sugar is the pain that bad" ?

"JR, I'm tired of this, I was just starting to feel better. I'm back to the  
>start."<p>

"Hey, maybe tomorrow you will feel better".

JR said , "Do you want me to lay beside you or go in the other room"?

"You can lay beside me, JR" ,

JR changed and got on the bed, and pulled himself beside Sue Ellen.

"You need your painkillers"?

"No, I need a vodka"

JR sat up saying "No why would you say that"?

"Just kidding, Pam gave me the pills already.."

"Are they working yet"?

" not really"

JR pulled the comforter up, and sat beside Sue Ellen.

"JR, I can't do anything , I would die if you tried"

JR laughed, "GOD you, and Pam think I'm sick".

"No , but what are you doing."?

JR lifts her nightgown, and she pulled away.

"Shh", JR touched her ribs softly, and she moaned..

He roamed his hands over the ribs, and smiled, " Does that hurt?

"Alitte, but what are you doing."?

He started to massage her shoulders, which were so tense, but she slowly started to relax. Then he started massaging her forehead, and temples and she shut her eyes. He could see she was loosing up and the tension was going.

"JR you are amazing, I can't keep my eyes open".

He kissed her neck, and he touched her lips, and she turned to look at  
>him. "JR , I want you, but I can't."<p>

" I am not trying to make love to you Sugar, I'm trying to get you  
>to sleep".<p>

"Oh, It is working, your pretty amazing".

JR pulled the comforter down, and Sue Ellen still kept her  
>eyes shut.<p>

JR started to massage her legs from the thigh down to the knee, and  
>she totally was in Heaven. "JR that feels amazing".. He went back to<br>her ribs, and when touching them she didn't flinch. He smiled, "Damn  
>you are killing me Sue Ellen, you are so beautiful."<p>

"What JR".?

JR laughed, "Nothing Sugar, go to sleep or I'm losing my touch".

JR. laid beside her, and kept massaging her forehead ,and she fell asleep.

JR pulled the hair away from her face, "Oh Sugar, they can't take you away from me"

The next morning Sue Ellen woke up when JR brought in a tray of food for two.

Sue Ellen laughed, "Oh JR, breakfast in bed, you never did that before".

JR smiled, "Well there is always a first time. How are you feeling"?

"Sore, but better, you were amazing last night. Your hands felt wonderful.  
>I would take that over sex anyday."<p>

JR whispered, " No way really?

"Oh yeah, forget making love anymore, you can treat me to that everynight."

JR, pouted, "What is in it for me"?

"Oh you big suck, I'm kidding".

JR smiled, "Ok next time we make out, right after you get your treat."

"Deal lets eat JR, what did you bring up"?

"Pancakes with syrup, Strawberries, coffee"

"Sounds great"

Sue Ellen tried to sit up, but laughed, "Oh, I guess tonight will be massage time still".

JR smiled, "Oh, I thought I had the touch".

They ate the pancakes, and Sue Ellen laughed, because JR was really trying  
>to make her happy.<p>

"JR, you have been wonderful, you don't have to spoil me".

"Hey , I want to".

They finished their meal, and JR took the tray, and put it on the floor. " I have to take a shower care to join me"?

"I would love to JR, I can't make out in the shower either"

JR smiled, "I thought we could shower together that is all".

Sue Ellen smiled, " The warm water might feel good, you can wash my back"

"Come on", JR helped Sue Ellen get up.

JR got her off the bed, and ran into the bathroom, and turned  
>the shower on.<p>

Sue Ellen tried to get the nightgown up, JR laughed, " Let me help.  
>He pulled it over her head.<p>

He helped her in, and got in himself

"Ouch" the water hit Sue Ellen, and she had a flashback to that night  
>when JR sent flowers, and Scott violently raped her. Sue Ellen started<br>to shake and cry. JR was shocked, he turned her around, but she was  
>out of it..He knew she was remembering something horrible." Sue Ellen<br>you are ok, you are at Southfork, Scott can't hurt you anymore"

"JR, why did you send the flowers"?, Sue Ellen knee's give out ,and JR and Sue Ellen fall to the tub floor. JR hugs her , "stop, it is ok."

"He hurt me so bad he called me such bad names. I screamed, and he wouldn't stop. He was mad about the flowers. I wanted to die,I hated what he did. I couldn't breath, why did he hurt me? Why why what did I do wrong? I'm not a bad person. I didn't deserve that. Why me JR , why Me"? JR held her for a long time letting the warm, water run over them. He couldn't move, he hated that the simply gesture of an apology caused her so much pain. Damn how can I forgive myself? He thought

Finally , he touched her face, and she was shaking so bad. "I have to  
>get you out of here. You are ok now, Scott will never hurt you again.<br>I want you to know, I will never hurt you again. Forgive me Sugar, this  
>is all my fault."<p>

No JR, I don't blame you , I should have told you, I was too scared.  
>Look what I did, I ruined my life, I'm going to lose you and John Ross.<br>I can't take anymore, JR, I can't lose you again.


End file.
